One Wish
by Earthnfarie
Summary: Kagome is betrayed in a way no one expected as Kikyou tries to get her soul back. What is unknown to all is that this is the path of destiny and it must be walked.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright. Though it is done, it isn't betaed, and I am trying to do that myself. I am offically removing the lyrics, and maybe making some changes. Well see. I have written another couple chapters. I still haven't gotten this back from my beta so this will be it. _**

**_As Always: I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in anyway. I also do not own any of the Song lyric within any of this story._**

Kagome skipped merrily back to the village. She was happy. She had passed her tests, had some fun with her friends, and hadn't been bothered by her sometimes pesky hanyou. Now she was back, and ready for some shard hunting (as well as some time with her hanyou). She took no notice of everyone's expressions, and she cheerily handed out the many goodies she had brought back. She paused only when she noted a lack of a certain red clad boy.

She straightened, and looked at Sango. "Where is he?" She asked, but she knew.

"He went to ask Kikyou if she had any information on Naraku's whereabouts." Sango told her friend- her _sister_- honestly.

Kagome looked at her for a bit before she nodded a curt nod, and then her smile was back as she reached into her pack, and her hand found purchase on one last item. She pulled out the glorious present. It was Sango's birthday in two days, and while the woman had insisted Kagome do no celebration, she hadn't forbade her from getting her something special. Kagome grinned as she handed the package to Sango, and then plopped down to watch her open it.

Sango eyes it warily. It was beautifully wrapped. "Kagome?"

She couldn't help but grin. "Your birthday present."

"But-"

"You said no party, but nothing about a present. Please, just open it." For good measure Kagome also gave her the puppy eyes.

Sango looked at her for a moment before she began to tentatively open the paper. She uncovered a box, and pulled of the lid. There was another wrapped box sitting on top of some crinkly almost see through paper. She lifted the box, and opened it too. She gasped when she saw what it was. She ran her finders along in intricate designs carved into the lovely wood. "What kind of wood is this?" she asked softly.

"Mahogany, open it."

Sango glanced at her. The box wasn't the present itself? She opened it, and her eyes widened. Inside was an excellent kit for the care of her katana she carried. It was so beautiful, and still so functional. She vaguely remembered saying she needed some new care supplies, but everything she found was so substandard. This wasn't. She was touched that Kagome remembered, and had found something so wonderful. "Thank you Kagome." She said breathlessly as her eye roamed over it. She nearly cried when she saw the inscription inside the lid, _'For my beloved sister'_.

"That's not all. Move the paper."

Sango reluctantly set the box aside after once more running her fingers over the exquisite wood. She looked box that still sat in her lap. She carefully pulled aside the crinkly paper, and froze. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Kagome-" she choked out, but got no further. She didn't see Kagome's beaming expression, only the contents of the box. She set the box on the futon, and slowly pulled out the fabric as she stood. It was the loveliest Kimono she had ever seen. She held it to herself wondering if she would ever want to wear it for fear of ruining it. Then a thought struck her. "I could wear it for my wedding!"

Kagome grinned, and jumped to her feet. "I knew you'd love it."

Sango crushed Kagome in a hug. "Of course! Thank you so much!" then under her breath she whispered, "Sister."

Kagome hugged her tighter, "Sister."

They separated, and Kagome helped Sango refold the kimono into the box, and place the tissue paper around it. They chatted after for a bit. As the conversation lulled a bit, Kagome felt a familiar tug on her soul. She glanced toward the door, and standing in it was Inuyasha. He was watching her with an odd expression on his face. Kagome stood, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"You're back."

"Yes."

He looked at her a moment longer and then finally glanced to the others in the hut. He turned and was gone.

They looked to each other, and wordlessly made ready to leave. It wasn't long before they were on the road once more in the search of Naraku.

**

Inuyasha was unusually quiet has he led them on. They followed almost equally as silent. The odd mood pervaded through the night and the next day. It was unsettling for Kagome. She hated it, but somehow felt it necessary. The monotony didn't last. It was on the eve of the second night on the road when a demon attacked with the intent of acquiring jewel shards. The demon was easily dispatched, and they set about moving to a new camp site.

The next morning when the set out once more. Kagome walked beside Sango. She smirked, and then whispered something to the slayer. She watched as Inuyasha ear twitched in effort to hear what she said. Kagome giggled. Sango smiled, and slowed her pace until she walked alongside the monk. She waited until Inuyasha was listening to something ahead, and whispered in the monk's ear. She was slightly surprised when he failed to grope her, and only nodded. Then Miroku caught up with Kagome. Once more one of Inuyasha's ears was swiveled back in effort to know what was going on. Miroku waited for a length of time, and then quickly whispered to Shippo.

Inuyasha halted, and turned to them. "Alright! What the hell are you whispering about?!" He yelled. He was annoyed.

Shippou stood in the basket. "Sheaven sliviks ate monkeys and makles!" He told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at him confused as the others lost their composure, and burst out laughing. "I don't get it." He said much quieter.

Kagome halted her laughing enough to explain to him between her gasping, "It's a game called telephone. You whisper something to one person, and they pass it on. At the end you see how jumbled the message gets." Finally everyone had stopped laughing enough to begin walking again.

"What what was the real message?" Inuyasha asked as they walked. For a bit he had forgotten about Kikyou and her plight. It was a relief.

"Seven shielded knights and mounts," Kagome told him.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Inuyasha stooped and whispered to Shippou. The kit smiled, and beckoned Kagome to lean down. She did so with a grin.

Inuyasha saw Kagome looking at him, and gave her a little smile. No need to worry her yet.

**

Kagome sat away from the others a bit thinking. She knew something was up with Inuyasha, but she didn't know what. She always felt it was better to give a person time to sort through thing, and talk when they needed, but she felt like she was running out of time. Something was going on here, and she feared what it may mean for her and her hanyou, but there was nothing she could do to intercede. She knew she had to let life play out as it would. Her hands were tied as they had been since she had fallen through the well the first time. She was to live as the fates deemed to atone for the sins of her past life._**  
**_

Kagome rose, and, snagging her pack, went in search of some solitude. She knew what she had to do. She would love Inuyasha with all her heart for as long as she could, and simply hope for the best. She wanted to believe that he loved her. She wanted to believe that all she had done wasn't in vain. Her fingers traced her scars as she remembered all her times with him. She knew that he had had a rough life, but she wanted to believe that in the end he could look past it.

She sat in the dark wood where the moon barely shone. She closed her eyes, and prayed to the Kamis that it would be ok. She prayed that when the time came Inuyasha would make the right choice for both of them, and she wept. She wept because she felt that that he wouldn't. She knew the time was coming and she was afraid with all of her heart. She loved him enough to live a life that wasn't meant to be hers just to be with him, and she knew that he would likely throw it all away._**  
**_

**

Three villages, and seven demon exterminations later they found themselves heading to a small temple. It was a sacred place with many wards, but Inuyasha had no problem passing through any of them. They reached the hidden little place a few hours before dusk, and decided to proceed ahead.

They paused as it came into view, and Kagome shuttered. Something didn't _feel right_ about the place. All around the valley there was wild growth to the point it seemed like a jungle. But still in the distance was the small stone temple untouched by the wilds. Kagome felt as if the place was _hungry_, but for what she was unsure; she didn't think she wanted to know. It seemed to her that though the place was sacred, it wasn't holy. She felt a knot in her stomach. Why had Inuyasha led them here?

"Come on wench!"

The call pulled her from her silent musings, and Kagome picked up her feet, and moved to catch up with her friends. They moved into the valley, and Kagome scanned the walls around them. She could tell as she walked that there was no way out but the way they came in. She prayed that this wasn't a trap.

There was a fairly well maintained path that wandered through the trees, but it forced them to walk single file. Kagome walked with Shippou on her shoulder since she left her bike back at the beginning to the valley. Even with the warmth of the fox kit clinging to her she still felt chills and the continued closer to the little temple. Kagome wrapped her arms about herself in order to try and warm herself as she looked into the trees. Even though it was several hours till the sun set it was still dark and scary to her. She couldn't see too far into the woods, and knew anything could be lurking in there. It was like dusk in the valley. Kagome glanced up, and wasn't heartened by the tiny glimpses sky she got. Sure it was still bright, but down her the sun didn't touch.

She swung around with a gasp as she heard leave shuffling behind her to her right. Her eyes searched desperately for anything as her hands went to her bow and arrow. The leaves had stilled already, but that didn't fool Kagome.

"What the hell is the hold up?!"

Kagome didn't turn at Inuyasha's yell. "Shippou, you heard it too right?" She whispered to the demon perched on her shoulder. He nodded.

Kagome was wrenched around by Inuyasha. "What the hell is your problem?" He demanded.

"I heard something in the brush." She pointed indicating where she had heard the noise.

Inuyasha scoffed, but at Kagome's expression looked at the brush anyway. "There ain't nothing there anymore. Now let's get moving." He turned without another word, and went back to leading their pack deeper into the valley.

Kagome gave one last glance at the brush, and then trotted to catch back up. Behind her there was another rustle.


	2. Chapter 2

**_As ever I do not own Inuyasha nor the lyrics within. _**

When the temple burst into view from the trees that edged ever closer, Kagome wanted to turn around and run. It was real dusk now, and the temple seemed to suck in the gloom that surrounded it. The darkness gathered and clung to it in a way that she knew was _wrong_. She didn't want to be here. It took all she had not to flee. She saw the wary glances that Sango shot her, and everything else around, and knew she wasn't alone. Even Miroku had a stiffened spine, and looked uneasy about this place.

Inuyasha seemed to be the only one unaffected. He took only one look before he bound up the stairs. He pulled open the door while the others slowly approached. Hand clutched weapons, as they began to ascend the stairs.

"Hey! Anybody home!" Inuyasha yelled into the temple. His word echoing back was the only response.

"Inuyasha I don't like this place, I think we should go." Kagome told him. Her eyes were darting everywhere, and she kept her back to Sango.

Inuyasha was about to reply when Sango said, "I agree Inuyasha, something is not right here."

"Keh, stupid humans, don't be so weak." He replied, and bound into the temple to search out anything that might be there. He wasn't gone long before he leaped back into sight. "Ain't nothing here."

The others looked at each other, and Miroku was the one to speak up, "Then let us leave here and continue in our travels."

Inuyasha stared at him for a long moment before he replied. "Ain't you weak humans tired? We'll just camp here tonight, and continue in the morning. I don't need to deal with any of you idiots," he looked pointedly at Kagome, "tripping, and hurting yourselves. So we stay here." His tone left no room for argument.

Nervously they made camp always checking over their shoulders for anything. Inuyasha scoffed at their attitudes, and ignored them. Inside he felt the same edginess, but he didn't allow it to touch the surface. That didn't stop the others from knowing something was up. They kept their guard up because when else had the hanyou turned down any offer to keep moving? They chewed on some dried meat, and Kagome made some ramen. It was a quiet evening. There was no sound coming from the forest.

When they finally bedded down for the night everyone had their weapons near waiting for what might happen.

**

Kagome woke, but stayed still. She could hear voices, lots of them. After determining that they weren't too near she hazarded opening her eyes. She looked around, and saw no one. She slowly got up, and tried to figure out where the whispers were coming from. She realized with a start that they were coming from everywhere- in the forest, the temple, all around her. Kagome stifled the scream that threatened to burst out of her when she saw that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She walked toward the temple after hearing what she thought was Inuyasha. She silently moved to the door, and peered inside.

She struggled to see, a blackish purple cloud mass seemed to seethe and move. It was difficult to see through. She could distinguish angrier chanting voices in there that seemed to pulse with the moving darkness. Then in a moment it moved enough so that she could see who was in the temple, and her heart sank. Inuyasha- looking very nervous- was with Kikyou. Inuyasha kept looking around, and his ears were twitching in every direction. Kagome did her best to block out the chanting whispers, and focus on them.

"Kikyou, why did we have to come here?"

"You know I don't have much time left Inuyasha."

"I know Kikyou, but what information can we get here? This place- it doesn't feel right."

Kikyou turned away from him, and went to an altar. There were light candles all over it that had melted and dripped everywhere. Kagome could tell the candles had been there for a long time. Kagome couldn't really tell the colors, but knew they weren't light colored candles. Most looked black or a deep bluish to her. Kikyou stood at the altar doing something that Kagome couldn't make out. Kagome knew this didn't bode well for her. Kikyou finally spoke, "Inuyasha go get my reincarnation so we can… talk."

Inuyasha only hesitated for a moment before, like a faithful dog, he went to do her bidding.

Kagome back peddled from the door, but where could she go? She stooped to Sango, and gently shook her awake, and shushed her. She kept her eyes on the temple door, but motioned for Sango to lie back down. Thankfully Sango got the message, and lay down. Kagome rose, and looked around trying to decide what to do.

Inuyasha came through the door to see Kagome up, and looking at him like a deer in headlights. "Kagome why are you awake?" he walked to her, and looked at her scared expression. She seemed scared of him, but why? He had always protected her- always.

"I should ask the same." Kagome asked in a more scathing tone than she wanted. She wanted to believe that Inuyasha was just a pawn in Kikyou's game, but that brought the question: how far was he willing to go? She wasn't sure; she wanted to believe he loved her enough not to do anything too stupid. She wanted to believe he loved her in some way even if it wasn't the same as her love for him.

Inuyasha had the decency to look ashamed if only slightly. "She's dying Kagome."

"She's already dead!"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Will you at least listen to her tonight? She needs help, that's why she asked me to bring you here."

Kagome laughed, how could she not when he was being so foolish. "Open your eyes Inuyasha! This place isn't sacred! There is something seriously wrong here; you can hear it in the voices!" Kagome sighed, "She wants me here to take my soul back."

"It was her soul to begin with, but that isn't what she wants!"

Kagome was oddly calm even in her terror. She would be strong. "Baka. She died, and should have stayed that way if not-"

Inuyasha slapped her hard. "Shut your mouth!" He felt bad for hitting her, but refused to show it. Instead he grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to the door ignoring her as she wiped away the blood from her lip. He pulled her to where Kikyou was, and let her go. She fell to the floor in a heap. Inuyasha felt his heart clench, but ignored it.

Kikyou watched impassively. "Girl-"

"My name is Kagome." She looked up defiantly to Kikyou. "Ka. Go. Me." She was still calm. She wouldn't go easily. But if Inuyasha asked her- She wouldn't think of that. Instead she kept her mind thinking of how she might get out of this mess. She wanted to live. She wanted to have more time with Inuyasha even if it was him that was helping in this. She still loved him; she would fight and hope for him.

Kikyou didn't react, but still refused to use her name. "I don't have much time left here. This body- the souls are unable to fill it. They are too small and weak."

"So let go." Kagome rose to her feet.

Kikyou glanced at Inuyasha knowing where this conversation would lead. She didn't want him to hear. "Inuyasha leave us to speak."

Kagome watched horrified now more than ever as Inuyasha left her with Kikyou. She felt so betrayed, but could she expect different? No, she didn't think so, but it still hurt after all they had been through together. Did she really mean that little to him?

"It isn't that simple." Kikyou spoke once Inuyasha was well out of sight.

"No?" Kagome looked into the impassive face, and wondered how Inuyasha could love her. She wasn't fooled by the bland expression; she saw the hatred in the other miko's eyes. "All you have to do is let go of the innocent souls you have trapped in your fake body. You died once already, and were meant to stay that way if not for the-" Kagome's head jerked to the side as she was struck again; this time by Kikyou.

Kikyou glared at Kagome seething inside. "You have no right to judge me or what I do!"

"Oh?" Kagome glared back, she wasn't about to back down from the miko. "Is it not _my_ soul you seek here tonight? Have I not been through enough lifetimes to make up for _your_ sins, that I can't say what happens to my soul?" Kagome shot back.

"It was my soul first!"

Kagome let a small smile grace her lips. "Yes, and you _died_. You lost claim on it long ago. Now you want it back so you can pollute it more?"

Kikyou took a breath to calm herself. "I am not going to pollute it, and what it has been through since I died means _nothing_ as neither of us lived it."

Kagome nearly sneered at Kikyou. "You are so selfish that you care only about yourself. Pathetic." Kikyou struck her again. "Do you find it empowering to strike your own reincarnation?"

Kikyou wanted to hit her again, but refrained. "If you cooperate I will make this painless."

"And if I fight?"

Kikyou laughed. "Fight and it will be painful."

Kagome glared at Kikyou, "You're just like Naraku." She was stuck again. She knew if she made it out alive she would have one hell of a bruise. "Truth hurts huh?"

Kikyou grabbed Kagome by the hair, and propelled her to the altar. "We'll see how cocky you are when I have your soul _and_ Inuyasha!"

Kagome put up her hands to stop herself from cracking her head on the altar corner. She hissed as her hands were scraped. She stood up straight, and as she did she got a good look at the candles. She stifled the scream that wanted to come. They were indeed black, but the inner wax was blood, and congealed fat. The smell they gave off was somehow sickly sweet. Kagome gagged. She didn't want to know this; she didn't want to be here.

Kikyou gripped Kagome's arm, and spun her around. She shoved her down to the altar, and then she dipped a finger in one of the burning fat candles. She smeared the stuff on Kagome's head. "Be still girl."

Just then there was a commotion at the temple door. Kikyou spun, and Kagome's eyes followed. Kagome was dismayed to find she couldn't move her body, and even more so to see Sango in the door way. She prayed that the woman might help her, but also that she wouldn't get hurt. Kagome was afraid that Kikyou was at her breaking point, and there was nothing she wouldn't do to survive at this point.

Sango was yelling at Inuyasha, something about being blinded, and kept pushing him back. She paused when she saw both Kagome and Kikyou. Sango shoved past Inuyasha, and headed straight toward Kikyou. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She demanded.

"Retrieving what is rightfully mine." Kikyou said back softly, and far too calmly.

Dread sunk into Kagome. "Sango get back!" She cried out. It was too late. Sango had glanced over to Kagome, and in that moment Kikyou acted. She put her hands on Sango, and the woman flew back with a burst of dark energy from Kikyou. "Sango!" Kagome looked to Inuyasha hoping he would finally see the truth, but he was staring at Sango stunned. He wasn't seeing Kikyou's true self.

"What have you done?!" it was Miroku. He rushed to Sango checking her over for a pulse, followed closely by the Fire Neko, as well as any injuries. He then stood, and glared at Kikyou. Kiara transformed to her large form, and growled at Kikyou. Miroku put a hand on her to calm her.

"She will be fine monk. She is only unconscious. She will wake soon enough." Kikyou replied as if it were nothing.

Kagome looked to him for help. He would know what to do.

Miroku stepped forward, but Kikyou stopped him with an upraised hand. "Don't, if you don't want to end up like her."

Miroku hesitated. "This isn't right, and you know it."

"It's not? Am I not just taking back what was stolen from me?" Kikyou asked sweetly.

"Kagome was not the one who wronged you."

"No, but she has what I need to survive, what we all need." Kikyou turned away from him feeling she was sufficiently safe, and began to work behind Kagome on the altar.

"What do you mean?"

Kikyou let a slight smirk out, he was inching closer. She paused in her actions, and faced him. "She has the power needed to defeat Naraku, but she is unable to access it or control it. She has proved incapable of doing so, and it is _control_ that will be crucial to ending Naraku once and for all. Otherwise Naraku will continue, and he will kill all of you. You will be sucked into the void, and may even take your family with you." She stepped closer to the monk. "If I have _my_ soul back _I_ can control the power, and we can defeat Naraku." She smiled. "Don't you see monk? I am doing this for us all."

Kagome prayed in her mind that Miroku wouldn't believe, but she could tell from his face that he was. He wanted to be free to live without his curse too badly. "What will happen to Kagome?"

"Her body will be preserved and safe here. When the deed is done, and Naraku is dead, I will release her soul back to her." Kikyou said. She loved how naive these fool friends of her reincarnation were. They were making this so easy for her. Just tell them what they want to hear, and let their own greed pave the way for her.

Miroku looked at Kikyou, then Kagome, and then Sango. Kagome knew the choice he would make. He was going to walk away for himself. He was going to let Kikyou do as she wanted so that he could live. Kagome almost couldn't blame him, but he was supposed to be her friend. He wouldn't save her, and she knew that no one would.

Kagome was unsurprised when Miroku went to Sango, and picked her up lovingly in his arms. He turned, and failed to meet Kagome's eyes when he whispered, "I'm sorry Kagome-chan." Then he left her there to die. Kiara stood a moment, then followed Miroku.

Kagome closed her eyes her pain whelming up in her. Only Sango really cared for her. Miroku and Inuyasha were fakes, and liars. They abandoned and betrayed her when she needed them most.

No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
Don't surrender, surrender

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou called, and he immediately turned. "Put her up on the altar." She pointed to Kagome, and stood aside so he could do as bid.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, avoiding her now open eyes, and laid her on the altar as Kikyou indicated. Then he stepped back.

Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe, and closed her eyes once more. She wanted to cry so badly for all the pain she was feeling, but she held it in refusing to be weak. She could tell that both Miroku and Inuyasha knew the truth, but were denying it. They knew what was going to happen to her, and that Kikyou wouldn't give her soul back. They knew as well as she that she was going to die here tonight, but they were willing to do nothing to help her. They wanted to believe Kikyou's lies because it would be better and easier for them if they were true. Kagome knew that with the plans Kikyou had, there was little chance of her surviving. She was going to die tonight.

"Don't you want to watch girl?" Kikyou said with a callous laugh.

"No."

Kikyou laughed again. "Go watch your _friends_ Inuyasha." Kikyou commanded spiting the word 'friends' venomously. She didn't wait till he was gone before she went to work.

Kagome tried to ignore the sensations rolling through her- the crawling of her skin as Kikyou's eyes roamed her, her utter terror at knowing her demise was at hand- and did her best to hold onto her soul as Kikyou began tugging on it.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome gasped out, as Kikyou began to slice her skin open.

"The loss of blood will make you weaker, and you will relinquish my soul much easier that way."

Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter as the pain rioted through her body. She knew that Kikyou would have never made this painless for her if she had fought or not. "No, why are you stealing my soul?" She managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"_My_ soul," Kikyou corrected, as she continued. "It should be in me where it belongs. I want it back."

"Why?" Tears were flowing from Kagome's eyes, rolling to her ears, and into her hair. Her blood leaked out, pooling on the altar top, and spilling over onto the floor. She was weakening, and was struggling to stay conscious let alone hold her soul.

Kikyou paused, and looked down at the young girl. "Because," She began softly, "it was unfairly taken from me. All I wanted was a life of my own to live, where I could love, and be happy. I wanted to be able to _live_, was that so much to ask?"

Kagome heard the pain in her voice, but she knew there was more to it than what she was speaking of. There was something malevolent to this. "You wanted something that wasn't your destiny-" Kagome's words ended as the blade cut deeply into her.

"Perhaps," Kikyou's voice was cold again, "But that doesn't matter. I fulfilled my destiny didn't I? And now I have this perfect opportunity to have what I wanted all along."

"At- what- cost?" Kagome was in agony, but she didn't cry out.

Kikyou hesitated for a moment. "It doesn't matter." She whispered softly as if trying to convince herself of that. "It doesn't matter."

Kagome gasped, "You don't believe that any more than I do."

Kikyou ignored the girl. Even if she didn't believe her own words, and the girl was right, it was too late now. She had lost far too much blood to survive.

"You'll regret this." It was barely a whisper; Kagome couldn't manage anymore than that. She was tired, and wanted do much to give in and just rest. But still she fought. She tried at hold her soul as it was pulled away bit by bit. There wasn't much left when a final tear fell from her eyes. "Goodbye." She whispered, but she didn't know to whom. Blackness claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_As ever: I do not own Inuyasha nor the lyrics._**

"Kagome?!" Sango shot awake. Her eyes darted around, and she was dismayed to see she wasn't in the temple or anywhere near it. She ignored Miroku whom was trying to sooth her. She surged to her feet, and saw neither Kagome nor Inuyasha anywhere in sight. "KAGOME!" She screamed. She fell to her knees, and was pulled into an embrace by Miroku. She clung to him and sobbed.

When she finally calmed she looked to Miroku. "Where is she? What happened?"

Miroku didn't look in her eyes. "She- she let go."

"WHAT?!"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha asked her to let go so Kikyou could help finish Naraku. She did on the agreement that when it is over Kikyou will give back her soul."

Sango didn't believe the evil bitch would do that. "Why do we need Kikyou? And where is Kagome's body?"

"Kagome is unable to control her power, but Kikyou can. And- her body is back at the temple-"

"What?! We have to go back for it!" Sango surged to her feet again, but was prevented from going anywhere by Miroku.

"It is safe where it is, and she needs to stay there in order for her body to stay well. She is frozen in time with a spell so when we returned she will be just as she was yesterday." Miroku wasn't sure of this, but he wasn't allowed to see Kagome. No one was. Kikyou had told them that they couldn't enter the temple without possibly disrupting the spell. If that happened Kagome could die.

Sango sunk back into Miroku's arms, and was silent for a time. "Where are they?"

"We all thought it would be better if they weren't here when you woke. They have a camp not far if you would like to go stay with them for the night." Miroku explained. He was the one to insist, and he was right. He knew that if Sango had woke, and seen a living Kikyou she would have killed her.

"No. Let's stay here tonight." She clung to the man she would marry one day, and thought only of her sister.

**

Pain was all she knew. She fell into the blackness, but still felt it when Kikyou ripped away the soul she clung to. It was excruciating, and she wondered why she still felt pain in death. It didn't seem fair. She felt the pulsing of her heart, and the searing of the loss of the soul. Why was she still alive without a soul? Was she meant to walk, living dead, like Kikyou now? Would she need the innocent souls to keep her going? If she did she would die first. Let her body rot, she wouldn't condemn others to suffer for her.

Finally true oblivion claimed her, and washed away her hurts.

**

"Inuyasha I need to go repair my weapon and honor my family."

"Why now?! We need to kill that bastard!"

Sango looked at him solemnly. "How do you wish me to fight without my weapon?"

Inuyasha glared at her then jumped into a tree.

"How long?"

Sango didn't hide her contempt as she answered Kikyou. "Two weeks or more, it isn't a short walk from here."

Kikyou nodded, and looked to the hanyou in the tree. "We will continue on following the rumors."

Sango gave a curt nod, and turned and walked away.

Miroku followed. When they were well away from Inuyasha and Kikyou, Miroku asked, "What are you up to my dear?"

"I refuse to travel with that dead bitch, and I wish to see for myself if the bitch is lying." Sango replied lightly, though her face was dark and brooding.

Miroku felt a lump rise in his throat. "You plan to go to the temple?"

Sango sighed. "No that is too risky. I want to speak with Kaede, and then see what else we can find out. There are many scrolls in my village, and some about dark mikos."

Miroku nodded. "That seems most wise."

"Plus we need to find a way to help Kagome if Kikyou doesn't willingly give back her soul, which I think is likely." Sango paused, and had Kiara transform. It would be quicker travel that way.

"Yes, I doubt Kikyou has any intention of restoring Kagome." He said as he climbed on behind Sango. They took off to Edo, both of them praying their miko friend could be saved.

**

"They don't like me."

Inuyasha bit back the 'How could they?' that wanted to come out. Instead he said, "Keh, just need to get used to ya."

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha. They both knew it was more than that. "Do you trust them?"

Inuyasha shot a startled look at Kikyou. "Course." The gruffness in his tone said he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Kikyou looked ahead still walking. They traveled in silence a bit longer before Kikyou broke it. "We could travel faster if you carry me."

Inuyasha said nothing as he thought. If he carried Kikyou he could get her sent out of his nose, but then it would be on his clothes. Inuyasha had thought that Kikyou becoming alive again would restore her real scent to her, but she still smelled of grave soil. Her scent was strong, but not enough to cover the other decaying scent. Inuyasha let out an inaudible sigh, and crouched in front of Kikyou.

With a satisfied smile Kikyou climbed onto Inuyasha's back like her silly reincarnation used to, and almost squealed in delight as Inuyasha leapt high into the air. For the first time Kikyou understood something of her reincarnation. This was delightful, both in being so close to Inuyasha, and the feeling it gave her as they flew through the air. Kikyou liked the feeling of freedom the wind caressing her face gave her. Kikyou found her new lease on life to be so much more satisfying.

**

Kagome woke in pain. It washed through her body in waves. She swore she was going to ruin her back sleeping on the damn cold hard ground constantly. She needed a break. She would ask Inuyasha to let her return home for a bit, especially after the exceedingly horrid dream she had. Kagome groaned, and tried to clutch her sleeping bag. Her hand gripped nothing. Then her fingers brushed the cold _sharp_ edge of stone, and her heart faltered. Suddenly she wasn't so sure it had been a dream. She was scared to open her eyes. She didn't want to know the truth.

She cracked her eyes open just as her fingers moved out. She saw the inside of a stone building as her fingers encountered the candles. She squeezed her eyes shut, and jerked her hand back to herself. '_This isn't happening. This isn't happening!'_ She screamed to herself. She desperately wanted to believe she was mistaken, but she knew she wasn't.

She reached inside trying to understand. Why was she alive? Didn't Kikyou take her soul? She searched through herself for answers of any kind. As she brushed on her soul, it pulsed, and scorching pain seared through her veins, and along her skin. A scream lodged in her throat, and her eyes snapped open. It coursed through every inch of her body, but was more pronounced in several long spots. Kagome's mind flashed to Kikyou's bleeding of her as she stared at the ceiling. Then it was gone. Kagome panted, and let her finger search along her body. Finding only dried blood that flaked away, and no pain, Kagome sat up. She looked at herself. She was a mess. Her skin was unmarred, but her clothes were sliced, and caked with her blood. She didn't dwell on it, and instead hopped off the altar.

The place was unusually still, and silent. Kagome clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams as memories of Miroku's betrayal came to her when she looked around. She prayed Sango was alright, and tried to understand that Miroku had done what he had for not only himself, but her beloved sister. It still was a pain that gripped her heart. She knew she couldn't dwell on it though, and shoved it from her mind.

Kagome quickly streaked outside. She looked around for her things, but they were gone. She half expected to see Kikyou's soul collector demons to come to her, but they did not. She remained alone.

She knew she had to look inside the temple for anything that might be of use to her, and dreaded it. She approached the door warily. Looking inside, Kagome saw no seething masses, nor heard voices, but it didn't hearten her. She went inside, and quickly looked for anything. She found miko's clothes, and decided it was suiting. She took the clothes, and with one glance around, her eyes falling on her blood that marred the altar in dark steaks, left the temple. She made sure to close the door, and then dashed away from the temple.

This time the forest was almost welcoming. Kagome followed the trail with her ears listening intently for any sound of water. She was about ready to just change into the oddly pristine miko's clothes when she heard the distinctive babbling of a stream. Kagome cut into the wood, and found the perfectly translucent water. Delighted, she stripped, and cleaned up. She donned the miko cloths, and felt decidedly better even if she didn't understand anything that was happening. She was so sure she should be dead.

She went back to the main path, and continued on her way out of the valley. Just inside the mouth to the hideous place she found her discarded bow and arrows. She smirked. Kikyou had to have been the one to toss them away so carelessly. That was just fine with Kagome. She picked them up, and they felt alive and welcoming of her. She smiled, and strode out of the valley with her head held high. She paused, and gazed over the land that lay before her. She was alone now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics of the songs within._**

Kagome returned home, and let her hurts wash over her only when she was alone. She waiting till her family was gone, and then went into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower still clothed, and turned on the icy water to let it wash over her. She stood in the water, and let go. When her racking sobs shook her too much to stand she sat. She cried, and cried. _'Inuyasha...'_ She cried until she had no tears left.

She rose, shut off the water, and pulled off her soaked clothes. She dried, and went to her room and redressed. She took her wet clothes, and some dirty ones to wash. She didn't want her mom to know.

She stayed for only a couple days. Then with a heavy, hurting heart, she went to the well. She looked into it for a long time, and then with firm resolve, she jumped in.

_******_

Sango wasn't happy with the progress they had made, but what was she to do? They had to return to Inuyasha eventually, and it has been more than the two weeks agreed upon. With a weary almost teary look at Miroku she turned to where they were to meet up with them. "Let's go."

_******_

Kagome was surprised when most the villages she traveled through were willing to house and feed her in return for her healing services. Most offered her to stay on full time, but as always she refused, and moved on. She had recovered several more shards after finding hers were gone. That was unsurprising to her as well.

What surprised her was that in the weeks she had been traveling alone she had discovered, that she wasn't dying, or even walking dead. She was very much alive.

Her train of thought halted when she heard a very familiar name.

"-Inuyasha, a hanyou, with a miko."

"That's odd."

"Yes. They were only passing through, refused to help at all."

"A miko? Refusing to help the sick and injured?"

"She was so cold too, like she didn't care about anything."

"Strange…"

"I guess it was because they were searching for a man named Naraku."

"More important than her duties of a priestess?"

Kagome rose, having finished bandaging the last man, and approached the two speakers. She bowed deeply. "Please forgive me, but I overheard what you were speaking of, may I ask which way the hanyou Inuyasha left to?"

One of the men smiled at her. "You have business with the one named Inuyasha?"

"No, but with the vile hanyou they hunt, Naraku." Kagome replied lightly.

The man smiled even wider. "Ah see, she is a true miko. Even on a mission, she stops to help our village." Kagome blushed slightly. The man pointed. "They went off that direction."

"How long ago?"

**_"_**Only three days past."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you."

"If you find you wish to settle down our village will always welcome you."

Kagome bowed again saying her thanks. "I gave the woman helping me the recipe for the salve. She knows how make and apply it now. She should be well able to care for your people. I will try to stop by whenever I am near, and check on your village."

The two men nodded. Kagome gathered her things, and left. Her heart was heavy with thoughts of Inuyasha and what he had done to her. She knew that he had finally made his choice, and it hurt her deeply. She was relieved to find that her pain from him, though agonizing, wasn't too overwhelming. She knew in time she would heal.

_******_

Kagome found herself following behind the hanyou she had once loved. She learned that Sango and Miroku only traveled with them sometimes, but mostly they did not. Kagome knew this was Sango's doing, and knew her heart's sister was still loyal to her. Kagome felt grateful for that. She hoped that Shippou was alright, but knew he could care for himself if needed.

Kagome had been alone now for more than half a year. She frequently went home, but avoided the village Edo. She didn't want Inuyasha or Kikyou to know she was still alive. She feared still what revelation that may bring.

Now she sat in her meager camp, and felt a powerful entity growing closer. She stood, with bow in hand, but not drawn. When her visitor appeared she bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this visit." She straightened and watched him closely.

He looked about, and she knew he was sniffing the air. Confusion and curiosity colored his aura. "This Sesshomaru wishes to know why you no longer travel with my filthy half-brother, and now the dead one does. Has he cast you aside?"

Kagome clenched her teeth. She knew he wasn't deliberately putting her down. "Something like that."

"Hn." Sesshomaru would never understand his idiotic half-brother. Why cast away a living loyal pack alpha female for a dead one? It was ridiculous.

"Forgive me for my impertinence Lord Sesshomaru, but is that all you came for?" Kagome asked kindly.

_**"**_No." He regarded the miko closely, and then he withdrew a pouch from in his robes. He tossed it to her, and she easily caught it. "These were found in a couple former members of this Sesshomaru's household. I have no use for them."

Kagome open the pouch to find three tainted shards. She purified them, and stowed them with her others. She bowed to him once more. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, for trusting me with them."

"It was the obvious choice." He turned to leave, but was stopped by the miko.

"Wait!" She went to her pack she carried. Sesshomaru noted it wasn't her normal yellow one, but said nothing. She pulled out a bottle, and carried it to him. When he didn't take it and looked at her with one raised eyebrow she explained. "The cold season will be here soon. This is for Rin. If she feels warm, has a cough or something give her some of this." She took off the cap, and showed him the marked line she had made on it in a black ink.

Sesshomaru took the bottle, and then disappeared into the trees. He said nothing of her altered scent.

Kagome looked at the spot he had disappeared into for a bit, and then went back to her fire. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Inuyasha. It didn't hurt as much, but she wondered if it would ever not hurt. 'At least I'm not pining for him anymore.' She looked once more at where the tiayoukai had come and left from. 'I am alive.' She wasn't dead yet, and she resolved to stay that way.

_******_

_**"**_Do you wonder if she is maybe just trapped in there?"

She was met with silence for a time.

"Yes… but Kikyou…"

"I know. I know."

_******_

The slayer and monk had left them again. Kikyou glanced to where the fox kit lay, and sneered. The thing had been left behind this time with her and Inuyasha. She couldn't understand why they bothered to let the beast travel with them. It would be better if they just killed it.

She looked to Inuyasha, and then slowly rose. She silently walked into the wood. She didn't have to do far before her soul collectors were welcoming her. She touched each one softly. "Go find me souls."


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Inuyasha nor the lyrics within._**

Shippou heard the words Kikyou had spoken to the soul collecting demons, and silently crept away.

He had been left behind at Edo when Kagome had come back the last time. He was sick, and couldn't travel. When Sango and Miroku returned the thought it was to retrieve him, but he had been wrong. Kikyou had done something to his mama, and now she was sealed away somewhere.

He had left Edo with Sango and Miroku, and when they finally returned to travel with Inuyasha he was with Kikyou. Shippou didn't say anything, but he knew what the two didn't speak of. Inuyasha had mated Kikyou, but not marked her. He also knew that Kikyou had refused to let Inuyasha mark her.

Shippou stood, and began to wander away. He had been left with them this time because Sango and Miroku were going to a village where they killed all demons on the spot. With Inuyasha and Kikyou was the last place he wanted to be.

He was well away from camp when he smelled something very familiar. He raced to trace it. He froze in the bushes just before he rushed into Sesshomaru's camp. He saw the yellow gaze of the elder demon on him, and back tracked. He moved to where the demon had left a trail, and traced it back.

Near morning, and exhausted, Shippou saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life- his mother. She was up packing up her camp. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, and vaulted into her arms. They clung to each other.

When Kagome pulled him away to tell him how much she had missed him, she found him fast asleep. She smiled, and fashioned a carrier for him. She set out with a lighter heart.

**

"Where's the damn brat?!"

Kikyou looked about unconcerned, "He will find us. We should go so we don't lose too much time."

Inuyasha regarded Kikyou. It wasn't lost on him that both of them had no love for the other. Inuyasha was reluctant to leave without the kit. Kagome had looked to him as a son, and Inuyasha had started to as well- though he would never admit it. Plus Sango and Miroku would be furious. Eventually Inuyasha, worn down by Kikyou, finally let her climb on his back, and bound off.

**

Shippou woke, and felt like crying. He was having the most wonderful dream.

"Up lazy!"

Shippou vaulted to his feet. "MAMA!"

Kagome giggle, and cuddled the kit. Finally she managed to pry him off to eat. When that was done they talked a bit. Out of nowhere Shippou asked her something.

"Mama, why is your scent different?"

"Huh?"

Shippou smiled. "It's close to the same, but still has changed. It seems crisper, and fresher, like before it was marred by something else."

"I donno honey."

"O.k."

**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!"

Inuyasha's ears were plastered to his head. He really felt horrible. He knew this would happen, but he had let Kikyou get her way once more. He lifted his head slightly to peek at the fuming and ranting slayer. He was surprised she hadn't tried to kill him yet. He felt like he deserved it.

"Kagome is going to sit you to hell if we don't find him!" Sango froze in her manic pacing when she realized what she just said.

Kikyou let out a soft snort that only Inuyasha heard. He glanced at her, and then to Miroku.

"Whatever. Miroku and I will attempt to find him." With that she climbed on a transformed Kiara, and barely waited till Miroku was on before she urged the cat to take off.

**

Kagome froze, and then darted off the road. She clung Shippou to her, and masked their scents and auras. Her wide eyes stared at the empty road, while she and Shippou sat waiting in silence. Then a red clad, white haired boy dropped into sight. He let his 'cargo' down, and sniffed around. "I swear I smelled…"

"Smelled what?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "Nothing; nevermind." He crouched and waited for the miko to climb on, and then leapt into the air.

Kagome sat for a long time making sure they were gone. Her heart ached something terrible. It was hard for her to see _them_ like _that_. She rose slowly, and unsteadily, her eyes still unfocused and seeing something that was no longer there- something that was no longer hers, and never was.

**

Kagome hear the clash of weapons, and a war cry she would know anywhere, and rushed toward them. She skidded to a halt just inside the small clearing, and took careful aim. She released her arrow, and then moved away not waiting to see if the arrow would find its mark. She knew it would.

**

"Did you see that?" Sango panted out.

"Yes."

"What do you think it means?"

"Maybe all of us were wrong about our friend."

"We can't tell Inuyasha or Kikyou."

"No."

**

Shippou looked up mournfully at his mama. "I need to go back to them."

Kagome nodded. She couldn't speak. He had only been traveling with her for a few weeks.

"I will visit."

Again a silent nod. She watched him go back to her sister. When he was gone a tear fell. She was alone again. She rose, and walked away.

**

Kagome wandered for a couple days. She had come too close. She couldn't do that again.

She sat overlooking a small river. Her heart was heavy again. Why did it have to be so hard? Why did it have to be like this? She wanted to go back to the way it was before when she was still an innocent girl from the future.

"Miko."

She started. She was unaware of her surroundings, and hadn't felt the demon approach. She turned to him her eyes filled with her questions.

"This will do no one any good."

She stared at him uncomprehending. Why did he care? She nodded once. He was right. Even if she was drifting she still had a duty.

He walked away, and before he was out of ear shot she whispered, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

She had a purpose in this time, and she would do it no matter what it took.


	6. Chapter 6

**_As ever I do not own Inuyasha nor the lyrics within._**

The shards were divvied up. Naraku had so much of it too. He had managed to get the shards that Kikyou had. The only ones not in his possession were the few Kagome had retrieved herself since she left the temple almost two years ago now. She knew the final battle was coming. She knew that she would have to do what she had dreaded from the moment she found she was still alive.

She turned to face the Inu demon that approached her. He stopped only a few paces from her. "It is time."

Kagome nodded, and fell into step beside the demon- at least she wouldn't be doing this alone.

**

Inuyasha leapt to his feet. Everyone else did too on instinct. He growled low, and unsheathed his sword, "Get ready." It looked like it wouldn't be a normal night.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"The bastard is coming, and he isn't alone."

Everyone got into battle stances, and waited for their unwelcome visitor. Sango and Miroku relaxed slightly when the regal demon stepped forth from the woods. Sesshomaru wasn't one to arrive for no reason. Sango dropped her weapon when the next figure stepped out next to the demon lord.

"Kagome?"

No one moved or spoke until Inuyasha broke the silence. "What the fuck is this?"

"We have come to join forces. The final battle will be soon, and it will likely take us all to defeat the hanyou." Sesshomaru said. "We will camp away from you and yours, Inuyasha, but we will move together."

Inuyasha growled. "You know what I mean you icy bastard, what are you doing with that fucking imposter?" He pointed his sword at the miko with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru regarded him with distain. "Your former pack member? She is not an imposter. Perhaps you should ask your dead miko for answers."

Then Sesshomaru with Kagome in tow moved away to where they were still visible, but not in hearing distance. Kagome began making camp as Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un emerged from the trees to join them.

Sango didn't even look back as she ran over to their camp. She stopped, and fell to her knees in front of Kagome. She stared at Kagome a long time before she asked, "Is it really you?" With a nod from Kagome, Sango crushed her into her arms. "I thought that we might not get you back! How did you get free?" She released Kagome, and looked into her eyes. She was struck by the sorrow there.

"It's a long story better suited for another time." Kagome told her. She wasn't ready yet to go through it all.

Sango nodded in understanding, and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, would I be allowed to sleep in your camp tonight?"

Sesshomaru gave a nod. Sango ran back to Inuyasha's camp, gathered her things, and then went back to spend the night with her sister along with Shippou.

**

Kagome woke late in the night. She looked around the camp to see everyone sleeping but Sesshomaru. This was normal. She sat up, and tried to figure out what woke her.

"The dead miko has left her camp." He stated as he gazed into the woods.

Kagome rose silently, and walked in the direction indicated by Sesshomaru. She stepped into the woods, and found him there already. She looked up at him.

"Be careful, her intentions are not good."

Kagome nodded. She and Sesshomaru had developed a bit of a friendship in their limited time together. She realized that though he never said it, Sesshomaru did care about her. She wasn't sure how or why, but he did.

Sesshomaru went back to their camp, and Kagome went further into the woods. She stopped when she found Kikyou surrounded by her demons. Kagome watched as she received a soul from one, and then another. Then slowly Kikyou turned to her. Kagome stepped out into the open unafraid.

"I have our soul; why are you still walking?" She asked coldly.

Kagome looked into the eyes of the older miko. Then she turned to walk away. She paused when an arrow thudded into the tree next to her. Slowly she turned to look at dead one that would see her dead too.

"Don't walk away from me. Answer me!"

"You have your soul, isn't that what you wanted?" Kagome asked. She had no fear even if Kikyou had another arrow aimed at her.

"How are you still alive?!" Kikyou asked again in a menacing voice that promised death.

Kagome smiled. "It seems we all were mistaken." Then she turned and returned to camp.

**

Kagome ignored the dirty looks from Kikyou the next morning. When they all began to walk Kagome ignored Inuyasha and Kikyou whom took lead. She fell in beside the stoic demon lord of the west. In the couple weeks it had taken them to reach Inuyasha and his small band Kagome had become very accustom to the lord, and his habits. She found she like traveling with the Taiyoukia.

The day passed with much tension in the air. Kagome spoke to no one, merely walked along side Sesshomaru in silence. They made camp, with Sesshomaru and Kagome setting up away from Inuyasha. Once dinner was had, Kikyou rose, and walked to the other camp. She looked at Kagome a long time.

"Girl I wish to speak with you."

Kagome pointedly ignored her.

Kikyou clenched her teeth. She wanted to slap the little smile off that girl's face. "I am speaking to you, girl." She ground out, trying to keep her voice even.

Still Kagome ignored her. She knew she had the upper hand this time. She was more powerful than Kikyou, and had information that would ruin the dead miko. She wasn't going to be pushed around anymore by _anyone_.

Kikyou was furious, but did her best to remain in control. "Kagome," She barely whispered.

Kagome finally looked up at Kikyou, "Yes?"

"Will you come speak with me?" Kikyou asked the anger now evident in her voice.

Kagome rose, and followed after the elder miko. Once they were well away from everyone Kikyou rounded on Kagome. She stuck out at her, but her hand only hit a barrier. Kikyou looked at Kagome astonished. How did she have enough time? How was she even able to make a barrier? Kikyou's soul was the only thing that made her a miko, but she had that no longer.

"Trying to hit me is not speaking Kikyou." Kagome told her evenly.

Kikyou glared, but stood straight before Kagome. '_She is the lesser on here_,' she told herself. "I wish to know how you are able to walk around. I want to know how you are alive."

Kagome smiled. "That is information you will need to discover for yourself like I had to. I'm not going to give you all the answers Kikyou." Kagome told her only the truth, and then she turned to leave.

"I am not done with you!" Kikyou yelled.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her. "No, but I am with you." She walked a little ways, and then stopped to see why Sesshomaru was out here. She heard him address Kikyou.

"The miko is with my pack, and therefore under my protection. If you try to harm her again, dead one, than you will find yourself the subject of this Sesshomaru's wrath and justice."

"Why does she matter to you? She is only the cast off of your brother."

"Half-brother and that is of no concern to you. You have been warned."

--

Kagome detoured from the camp to a secluded spot nearby, and sat. It wasn't long before she was joined by Sesshomaru.

"They will ask more questions."

"Yes, but I am not ready to give them answers."

"Will you ever be?"

The soft tone of his voice caused her to look up abruptly. "Why do you care Sesshomaru?"

The regarded her for a long time. He knew of her and her secrets. "This Sesshomaru often finds some creatures curious, and takes interest in them. This Sesshomaru finds it entertaining to study them at lengths."

Kagome smiled, "But I'm not just 'some creature' am I?"

"No, and you need to see that, and believe it."

They let the silence be for a time. "It still hurts what they did." This was the first time she had ever spoken allowed about the events.

"It will for some time more, I think."

Kagome sighed. This wasn't fair to her, but when had the fates ever been fair to her. "I think so too."

**

"What happened, Kagome?"

The soft question drifted to her ears, and she wondered if she would ever be ready to talk about it. She raised her head, not to meet the eyes of the question asker, but rather of the one whom had committed so many atrocities against her.

**

"Hey Kagome-"

Inuyasha halted, and whirled around with a furious expression. "Stop calling that- that _thing_ by her name!"

Silence pervaded, until Inuyasha snarled at a bemused Sesshomaru. "Tell this Sesshomaru why you think that this isn't your former alpha bitch?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Kagome would never travel with the likes of you, and_ it_ _smells_ different." He growled out.

Sesshomaru almost smiled. "Much cleaner and pure scent isn't it? Perhaps you should ask your current _dead_ bitch why she smells different."

Inuyasha looked to Kikyou, but she only shrugged, and made to keep moving. He looked at Kagome. "Kagome?" His tone was plaintive.

Kagome looked him in the eyes, and saw the obvious hurt in them. She spoke to him for the first time since that night. "I am me, Inuyasha."

He stepped closer, and she stepped back. "Prove it."

She let a small smile cross her face. "Sit."

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, and he wasn't angry. He wanted to cry. She was ok, and he had just left her behind. He didn't move when Kagome stepped closer to him.

"It is me." She whispered, and then she walked on.

The others followed, and left the hanyou to wallow in his misery alone.

**

Kikyou was looking at her again with those emotionless eyes. It no longer fazed Kagome as it did once before. She knew it was because Kikyou was trying to understand how. Kagome still refused to tell her. She rose from what she was doing. Looking down on her handy work she asked, "When it comes time, are you willing to do what is needed? Or will you decide that your personal wants are more important than the whole?" She didn't look at Kikyou as she spoke, but they both knew whom her words were for. She walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**_As always i do not own Inuyasha._**

Inuyasha found her without too much difficulty. Sometimes she masked herself and her scent, and he couldn't find her. This time she was alone, and hadn't masked herself. He watched her for a time as she stared out over the land. This Kagome was so much different than the one he had left behind at the temple. It was still hard for him to grasp that they were the same person.

That led Inuyasha to wonder what had happened in that temple with Kikyou. So many times he had replayed that night in his head, and he still didn't understand. He had betrayed Kagome just as Miroku had. They had both left her defenseless with Kikyou. Inuyasha had blatantly ignored that when Kikyou blasted Sango the energy seemed dark, like what lingered in that place. Since they had left Kikyou had rarely used her powers, and when she did they always seemed tainted. Inuyasha wasn't sure what it all meant, or why Kagome was now traveling with his bastard half-brother. He didn't understand why Kagome smelled different yet the same, or why Sesshomaru had implied that Kikyou should know.

Kagome rarely spoke now, and other than the time she sat him, never to him. Even Miroku she seldom spoke to. Only Sango, Shippou, and Rin seemed to have that privilege anymore. He had seen her speak with even Sesshomaru, and was told she had talked to Kikyou. He wondered how much of what the older miko said he could trust anymore.

When he had asked to mate her, she had refused. Now she seemed desperate for it, but Inuyasha wasn't sure anymore. The first time he had lain with her he knew she wasn't innocent. Somehow it made his insides crawl, as if he knew who had taken her before.

Inuyasha cast those thoughts away, and focused on Kagome. He dropped out of the tree, and approached her. "Kagome?" She didn't react, but he knew she was listening; it was at least a start. "Can we talk?"

Kagome didn't answer right away. "About what Inuyasha?" She finally asked.

"I'd like to know what happened." His ears were plastered to his head as thoughts of that night filled his mind.

"Kikyou took her soul from me." Kagome answered bluntly in a flat voice.

Inuyasha heard her tone, and bowed his head. "How are you still alive then?"

Kagome rose, and turned on the hanyou. Her anger was etched deep in her eyes, and her aura. "Why does it matter? Because you left me to die?" She drew in a breath, and Inuyasha braced for a sit. He knew it would feel good because he fully deserved it. "I am alive, and it concerns _none of you who left me to die!_" She took another breath, "Look at me _Inuyasha_." She spat his name, and then waited till the hanyou looked up at her. "I will never forget what happened that night, nor will I forgive those that turned their backs on me."

"Does that mean that we can't be friends anymore?" His ears were plastered to his skull, and his eyes were down again.

"Be wary, Inuyasha, for you tread dangerously." Kagome walked away. The hurt was whelming up in her again. When would it end?

**

Inuyasha watched as she left the safety of the camp, and walked into the woods. She did that a lot since they had joined up. Amber eyes turned to the stoic demon lord. He didn't follow her for once, and Inuyasha did.

She didn't go far. He dropped down behind her, and tried to tame himself. His demon was exalting in the chase, and wanted to bed her. He knew she wouldn't want that, still his hands reached out of their accord. They spun her around, and crushed her lithe body to his. She smelled so much better now. Inuyasha wasn't thinking as he pressed his lips to hers.

His demon was loving this, and he had to admit that so was he. Rather than Kagome melting into him as he expected she was rigid. He growled as he kept his lips pressed to hers, and then he was flying through the air. He slammed into a tree hard. He looked up to see Kagome glaring at him.

"_Never again_ will you touch _me_." Her voice was low and deadly. His demon lunged at its cage wanting to quell this bitch, and teach her who the alpha was. "I will not forgive you Inuyasha, and know that, that night you made your choice, and it is _final_. I am yours no longer, and if you can't obey _I will_ kill you."

Inuyasha leapt to his feet intent on making her submit to him. "You don't get to choose."

Kagome let a smile grace her lips. "No I didn't, but _you did_." She threw up a barrier, holding him back from her. He continued to swipe at it. "Inuyasha I won't hesitate to hurt you to make you stop."

Inuyasha let out a barking laugh. "You? A weak little wench, think you could hurt me?" He laughed again, but it was cut short by him being thrown into a tree again.

"Do. Not. Underestimate. _Me! Hanyou_." Kagome ground out. She hit him with a blast of pure holy energy, and then disappeared into the woods.

Inuyasha sobered in the pain. His demon had got the best of him, but what hurt the most was hearing Kagome- _his_ Kagome- call him a hanyou instead of by name. He knew from the last blast she could kill him whenever she wanted, and he had a feeling that she would do it too. The anger in her eyes for him was something he would never forget.

**

Kagome was alone, and crying. She hated traveling with them. Every time she looked at any of their faces she was reminded of what they had done. She wished it had never happened. She didn't want to remember anymore what that night entailed, but it was vivid in her mind.

"Crying over it won't help."

"No, but it helps me to cope." Kagome replied. "My mom once told me it takes a strong person to cry."

"Perhaps, but it takes an even stronger one to move on."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the lord. "Perhaps," she conceded.

"You will have to confront them, and make it known what happened if you ever wish to fully heal."

"There is no other way, is there?"

"No." Sesshomaru could tell Kagome wanted to drop the subject, but pushed it. "Will you forgive them?"

Kagome clenched her hand into a fist. "No, they aren't worthy of my forgiveness this time."

Sesshomaru went to her, and opened her fist. Kagome looked down in wonder as he exposed the cuts she had given herself. She looked up to him. "Will you seek vengeance then?" Kagome nodded. "What of the slayer's love for the monk?"

Kagome looked away. "He I won't seek retribution from."

"How is it wise to seek it from only some of those who wronged you?"

Kagome clenched her jaw, but asked, "Is it more fair, than, to let them all go from their trespasses?"

"That isn't a question for me to answer."

Kagome looked at him again with tears filling her eyes again. "They left me to die there at that clay bitch's hands! How can I just let that go without consequence?! And now they travel with her because they saw her as the one they needed to defeat Naraku! They counted me as too weak!"

"Once, a miko told me that two wrongs don't make a right. She also told me that destiny wasn't something that could be bypassed. She understood more of life than any other I have known before. She refused to try to forsake her destiny, but embraced it no matter where it led her."

"That miko, she died in a temple over a year ago." Kagome said; her anger dissipated to be replaced by the hurt.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru's voice was a whisper dancing in her ears, "But perhaps she isn't dead. More likely she was just freed, and is still learning how to be her, and only her."

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's molten eyes. He was so close she would just have to lean forward to kiss him, but she remained frozen. She couldn't let someone in yet, and she wasn't sure that was even what Sesshomaru wanted. His words still rang through her soul and her heart, _'her, only her.'_ How much she wanted that to be true. She wanted to still be the Kagome she was before, minus the shadow that clung to her. "Do you suggest that miko was right, and this is all just destiny playing out? Do you think… do you think she is still alive?"

Sesshomaru was gone, but his answer drifted to her on the breeze, "_Yes_."


	8. Chapter 8

**_I know redundancy much? But: I do not own Inuyasha._**

Kagome stood overlooking the village she would no longer enter. It was Kikyou's place, and she would not tread there. "What will you give to have your revenge? Will you let it consume you? Will you give it everything if that is what it takes to achieve the end you want?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome. His heart hurt. He knew she would never again look at him the same. He wondered at his choice. He understood now that Kagome was right that he had chosen, but he wasn't sure if it was the right one. He found it hard to see Kagome before and not Kikyou when he looked at her. Not anymore. Now he could clearly see the woman Kagome was, and how different she was from Kikyou. He knew he was wrong in what he did, but he had followed his heart. Now it seemed his heart was wrong.

He looked at the woman he would mate if she let him. He had asked her, and it seemed she was ready now. She had said that after this visit to Edo and her sister, she would allow him to mark her as his mate. He wasn't sure if it was what he truly wanted, but he would do it for what he owed to Kikyou.

He looked back to where Kagome stood, and saw her eyes on him and Kikyou. He saw the somehow savage smile that touched her lips. He knew that she hated him, and he wondered if she would ever act on it. He wondered what price she might ask of him when that day came for her retribution. He wondered how willing he would be to pay it.

**

Kagome stopped, and gazed into the distance. Everyone else stopped to look at her. "He comes."

No one needed anything else to know what she meant. Inuyasha glanced at Kikyou to see the anger in her normally expressionless eyes. Then he looked over to see Shippou, Rin, and Jaken loaded on the dragon, which took off. Sesshomaru watched them go, but Kagome was still staring off into the distance. Inuyasha almost shuttered at the set expression on her face. It was a fierce determination that he had never seen her wear before. Then she turned to look at Kikyou. Inuyasha felt the tension between the two, and almost wanted to leap out of the way. She looked as if she was anticipating this fight with excitement. She looked like a bloodthirsty demon. She smiled that same savage smile that he had seen in the village before.

Inuyasha felt like he couldn't breathe.

**

"You should rest; he will come on the morn."

Kagome looked at him with weary eyes. She was tired, but sleep continued to evade her grasp. She wanted so desperately to fall into sleep, and leave the world and its hurts behind even for just one night. She wanted to be peaceful, and forget all that had happened here. She wanted at least one moment's freedom from it all.

"I try." She looked at her hands, the hands that would be instrumental in the death of Naraku. She almost wondered if he was the one that was her worst enemy or if there was another less obvious one. "It is difficult to clear my mind to rest properly."

She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her head, and looked up into his eyes; only catching a glimpse of his face and sorrowful eyes before blackness and nothing consumed her.

**

She woke at the first clash of battle. She was on her feet instantly. Sesshomaru was next to her. Before she could ask what he had done to her the demons swarmed in. There were so many, and there was no time for anything but fighting to survive.

There was a lull in the fight where Kagome briefly wondered if she would make it out of the battle alive, but then decided there was a much worse fate than dying. She glanced over to where Sango was fighting alongside Miroku. She knew that she would survive, but she feared for her sister. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to live through her death. Even if her destiny was to walk this plane for eternity, she didn't want to do it alone.

Demons closed in around them again, and the battle continued._**  
**_

**

Kagome watched as the ones around her fell. She fought until the last blow was delivered. She knew that Naraku wasn't dead, but she had purified every last demon from his body. She told no one letting them think that he had been killed.

She staggered to Sango and Miroku, and laid her hands on them. She let her powers flow into them, and watched their wounds nit. She wanted them to live and survive. She wanted them to live the life that she knew she could never have. She pushed past the hate in her heart for Miroku and his betrayal for her sister.

She looked around at the last battle field, and then collapsed. She saw Sesshomaru's yellow gaze, and she was pulled away from the world. She closed her eyes, and let out a relieved sigh.

**

She woke in pain. She held it in silently, and opened her eyes to see yellow. "Sango-"

"Don't speak, you are severely wounded. The slayer and monk are fine thanks to you. They travel back to the hanyou's village to plan for their joining."

He placed a hand on her head, and she felt the pain ease. She smiled, and drifted.

**

Pain seared through her body, and she knew her miko powers were healing her. It was agonizing, the pain, and knowing she was alive, and would be alone again. She didn't want to open her eyes, but did anyway. She was alone.

She sat up, and found the new miko robes nearby. She donned them, and stepped out into the night. She turned, and went to Edo.

**

Kagome reached the village in full celebration. Naraku was dead, so they thought. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou were alive. Miroku's hand was free from the void. Shippou and Kikyou both had been avenged. All was well in the world.

Still Kagome hung back, and did not enter the village, but left a gift on the table for the soon to be married couple. She wished them the best, and then she disappeared into the night to walk her path alone once more.

**

She went to a quiet place, one that no one knew of. There were no people for miles, and that was how she wanted it. Inside she was still struggling. She was alone, and was beginning to think she would always be as such. It wasn't what she wanted, but who was she to deny destiny? She had always wanted to do what was needed before, but now? Now she had to decide how she was to live what was going to be her impossibly long life.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Inuyasha... blah blah blah..._**

She hadn't been to the village in some years, but now she was heading there. Sango was expecting their fourth child. Kagome had returned once when it was their first, but not since. She had been lucky enough at the time that Inuyasha was back in Edo with Kikyou. This time, she knew, she would not be so fortunate. She was expecting Inuyasha to be there, and that was why she had waited so long before returning again. She preferred to avoid the brash hanyou and his dead mate whenever possible.

This she could not avoid. Their fourth was their first girl. Kagome came bearing gifts for the little one.

Arriving in the village she was welcomed by the people, with Sango and Miroku in the lead. Kagome handed off the gifts, and then went to Sango's cabin with her. She wasn't there long before she was tsking over their lack of herbs.

"There is a garden, but lately I tire too quickly to get more than what is essential."

"Is there no healer to help you?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance. "The healer is Kikyou," Sango explained. "She and I still don't get along well."

Kagome nodded, and picked up a large basket. "I will be back shortly."

"Kagome you don't have to-"

"But I want to, for my sister."

Sango sat back on the chair she was in with a nod.

"I will show her where they are my dear."

Kagome and Miroku stepped out of the door, and she glanced at him. His eyes were still haunted whenever he looked at her. She knew that he was punishing himself far more than she could punish him, and yet, it wasn't what she wanted for him. She wanted him to be happy.

They reached the meadow where the various herbs for the new slayer village grew in mass. Kagome kneeled to pick, and as she did began to speak. "There once was a man who was in love with a beautiful woman. He was very faithful to her, and wanted to give her the world, even if she didn't know it yet. The man knew that the woman wanted children, his children." Miroku fell heavily to the ground beside her, and began to pick the herbs unseeing. "He was a good man, and one day he came upon a horrid choice. He had to choose to save his love, and give her the potential of the world she wanted, or forsake it for someone else, a girl he barely knew."

"Kagome-"

"Let me finish Miroku." When he nodded she continued, "The man couldn't turn his back on the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with for a girl that wasn't even meant to be in that place or time. So he made the choice that _anyone_ in his place would make. He saved his love." Kagome rose, and went to another place with different herbs. "He let that day haunt him though, and let the guilt eat him alive." She sighed. "He didn't need to though, even the girl he turned his back on knew he had made the right choice, though it took her time to know herself. He had only fulfilled his destiny, and allowed her to do the same in his acts. He freed her that day. He set into action the events that would bring the downfall of an evil hanyou, and end a curse and evil reign." She stopped and looked at him.

"It took me a long time Miroku, but I forgive you, you did the right thing. I would have hated you even more if anything had happened to Sango because you stayed for me." She laid a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "It's time to forgive yourself; don't be a prisoner anymore to misplaced guilt."

Miroku nodded, trying to keep from the tears. Then he looked up at her, and she saw in his eyes he was already healing. "Kagome have you ever spoken to anyone what happened?"

"No." She looked away, knowing she would have to tell him some to help him fully heal.

"Maybe you should."

"When I am ready."

Miroku nodded, but then asked, "You said the man freed her?"

"Yes." She didn't let the hurt overwhelm her. "You see she, when she was born, had another soul entangled with her own. That night, that soul was ripped away from her own. In that action she was freed to be herself. She was being held back by that soul, and with it still there the evil hanyou may have never been defeated."

Miroku was silent. Then Kagome said, "You should get back to your wife. I will finish picking what she needs, and return."

Miroku gazed at her for a moment, then nodded, and did as she suggested.

Kagome continued to pick the various herbs that Sango would need. She felt a pressure of a person she wanted to see least coming, but ignored it. She knew this time would come. She wondered how he would be now. She wasn't surprised when he stopped not too far away, and stayed there. He was watching her again, and probably noting how she wasn't ageing. She wondered how he would feel about that.

After several more minutes she straightened up, and turned to where he was. "Just come out." She said normally. She watched as he dropped from a tree, and approached her. She turned her back on him, and went back to what she was doing.

"You look well."

Kagome ignored him. He attempted several more times for small talk, all of which Kagome ignored.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Why are you doing this? It doesn't have to be like this."

Kagome straightened up, and looked him dead in the eyes with a glare. "No? And why is that?"

"Kagome that's all in the past. It's been nearly ten years."

"One would think that time heals all wounds when they aren't the one wronged."

"Kagome-"

"Don't you use that tone with me Inuyasha! You have no right! You got what you wanted didn't you? So just leave me alone!" Kagome snapped._**  
**_

"No," he said hanging his head low. "This isn't what I wanted."

Kagome couldn't feel sorry for him, not after everything he had done to her. "I guess that's karma."_**  
**_

His head came up, and he growled at her.

"Don't you growl at me! This is all of your own making. Don't you see that Inuyasha?" Her voice softened. "After everything we went through together. After all the times I stood by you through _anything_, and you just ran off to her." She stepped closer to him. "How could this not be what you wanted? You knew as well as I did what her intentions were that night. You knew she wanted the soul inside me, and what did you do? You left me there with her, _to die_. Inuyasha this is only what you made it."

"You were too weak!" He choked out.

Kagome stepped back. "Yes, I was, but does that really justify it?"

Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of her, "No."

"This is the life you made for yourself."

Kagome picked up the basket, and turned from Inuyasha to the one behind her. "Did you really think I wouldn't know you were there?" She asked as she caught the dagger.

Kikyou sneered at Kagome, "One could hope."

"Your hope is in vain." Then Kagome smiled, "Still needing the souls of others to survive?" Kikyou tried to slap Kagome, but she caught that hand too. "I'll take that as a yes." Then she shoved the older miko back from her. Kagome stepped to where both Inuyasha and Kikyou were in view.

Inuyasha rose, "What do you mean Kagome? Kikyou has her soul; she doesn't need to have other's souls like before."

"Never told him huh? Not surprised honestly." Kagome said to Kikyou then looked at Inuyasha. "Did you never question why your mating mark fades, and must be reapplied?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou startled, but asked, "How did you know?"

"It's fading again. You will need to remark her soon."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou's mark, and saw she was right. He let out a weary sigh. "Kagome, do you know why?" He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Because she is still withholding some of my soul. It is the only way she is still a miko." Kikyou said.

Kagome laughed, and addressed Kikyou. "You would like to believe that wouldn't you? No you took all of your soul, and you and I both know it. You are not alive. You are still the walking dead. And this is part of your punishment for the deeds you committed as you are now, as well as in life. You have forsaken your destiny twice now, and that won't go unpunished, as a miko you know this. You just don't want to admit it to others. You will never achieve the life you want until you make amends for your crimes."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou stunned. She was not the woman he had once loved, and even more every day he saw that. "Kikyou is this true?"

"No! She lies! She is only saying that so she can keep the jewel! If we take it we can wish me alive!" Kikyou told him.

"But that would be a selfish wish." Inuyasha told her. He liked Kikyou less every day, and this only showed how she was not the woman he had loved. She was just a shell that looked like her. He had thought when she got her soul she would be the Kikyou he had known, but she wasn't.

"Not if Kagome makes it." She said with a smile. She knew this time she was ahead of that damn whore. She would teach her a lesson for interfering with her plans. No one defied Kikyou, and got away with it.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and she knew if he had asked her to do this before that fateful night she would have for him. Now she wouldn't. She was surprised when he didn't ask. "If Kagome is stuck here it is because she has already made a wish, and the jewel is gone."

Kagome didn't correct him, and wondered if Kikyou would be able to tell that she hadn't.

Kikyou looked at Kagome, and then to Inuyasha then back again. Did he still hold some connection to this girl? She narrowed her eyes at Kagome. She needed to die to be sure she wouldn't meddle in her plans anymore. She deserved to die for what she had done, and who she was. She was an abomination in this world, and Kikyou wanted to purge her from it once and for all. She needed to die so Kikyou could live as she wanted, and so the filthy woman wouldn't be allowed to continue as she had been. "I think we should cut the jewel out of her to be sure."

"No." Inuyasha told her firmly.

Kikyou glanced at him, "What?"

"I said no. Haven't you done enough to her already? Leave her alone." Inuyasha replied.

While the attention wasn't on her from the two arguing, Kagome slowly backed away, and then covered her scent and aura, and returned to Sango.

**

She woke. She was always awake. She felt like she never slept, but she didn't tire. She went to the edge of the village, and looked out over the land as a light drizzle began to fall. She let the cool touch on her skin sooth her.

It was times like these she wanted to run. She wanted to disappear, and be left alone. She wanted to vanish, and just leave it all behind. She wanted to be happy again. She was tired of the torrent of emotions that washed through her daily. She remembered what it was to be the carefree child, and she wanted it back. She wanted that joy to touch her again.

She wanted to be free.

She didn't react when Inuyasha came up behind her. He stopped, and she knew he was looking over the land like she was. "I will be leaving soon."

"Because of Kikyou?"

"She wants me dead. I am in danger every moment here, and I grow tired of looking over my shoulder." She replied.

"I could fix this."

Kagome sighed. "Not for me. I won't ask you to do that."

"You're not really her reincarnation are you?"

"No."

There was a pregnant pause. Then Inuyasha turned Kagome to look at him. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe, but not anytime soon," She told him.

He stared into her eyes, and then laid a hand on her cheek for a moment before returning to his hut.

Fire burned in Kagome's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I feel like a broken record, but: I do not own Inuyasha._**

"The half breed has disposed of his wench."

Kagome looked at the demon she hadn't seen in a decade and a half. She bowed. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for bringing this news to me."

"You haven't called This Sesshomaru by the honorific in twenty years."

Kagome smiled, "No, but then you haven't been to see me on official business in twenty years."

Sesshomaru looked at her with humor in his eyes. So she knew already why he had come to find her after all these years. He wasn't surprised. Ever since she left the company of the hanyou her powers had begun to grow. She was nearly as strong as he these days. "Then you know of the meeting the youkai Lords have called. They wish to have you and the hanyou there."

Kagome clenched her jaw, and gave a nod. She would go.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome, "There is a ball at the end of the council, This Sesshomaru would like you to accompany me to it."

Kagome stared at him, and then with a small smile gave a nod. She didn't know if he was doing it for her so Inuyasha would leave her be, or if he really wanted to, but either way she was ok with it.

**

Kagome had toured the palace, and memorized it already. She wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru gave her a hand maid. She was now considered as important as a demon Lord. She was the Shikon Miko. Still she didn't like the frillity. It was… tiring; but she would ender as she ever has.

Kagome sensed Inuyasha heading her way, and ducked into a small sub corridor for the servants. She felt slightly foolish hiding from a former traveling companion, but she didn't want to see him. As he passed he was yelling, and demanding to see her. She saw his guide glance at her, and then lead Inuyasha away. She breathed a sigh of relief, and went to find the library.

**

"He continues to ask for you."

Kagome bowed her head. He was harassing the servants here now. "Then I will see him." The man nodded, and bowed deeply. He knew she was doing it for them. Then he led her to Inuyasha.

He was on his feet the instant she entered. "Kagome…"

"You asked to see me?"

Inuyasha studied her, and smiled faintly when the servant left. Inuyasha crossed the room to Kagome, and was thrilled when she didn't shy away from him. He lifted a hand to touch her, but she neatly stepped away.

"What is it that you wish to see me about?" She asked coldly.

"I- I just wanted to see you, and see how you are."

"I am well. Now that you ascertained that I will take my leave, and you will quit harassing the servants here."

"Kagome I-"

"No Inuyasha. Just because you disposed of the clay body that looked like your love, doesn't me I have forgiven you. Nor does it mean there is anything that will come between us. I am over my childish "love" for you, and now you are but an acquaintance."

"How can you say that?!"

"Have you forgotten, what you allowed Kikyou to do to me? Have you forgotten how much blood she shed of mine? She would have killed me if I wasn't the Shikon Miko, and you simply allowed it! So don't you ask me how I can say the truth!"

Inuyasha's ears were plastered to his head. With a snort Kagome turned to leave.

"He's dead." Inuyasha said just before she passed out the door.

Kagome froze. She felt like the world had just crashed around her. "What?" she whispered.

"Miroku. He died."

"How?" She couldn't breathe.

"A demon. Before I came I offered Sango to replace him. She needs someone to care for her and her children, and… I love them."

Kagome looked at him. She went back to him, and touched his face. Her hand and eyes glowed. Inuyasha stared into her eyes captivated. Then Kagome was normal again. "If you mate her and she accepts she will be granted the life span of yours. You will find the life you always wanted." She stepped back.

Inuyasha grasped her hand. "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome nodded, and pulled her hand away. He left it go. They were over. There was nothing for them now, but she had given him the chance at the future he had always wanted.

"Kagome."

She turned to regard the demon lord. She bowed. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Would you join this Sesshomaru for dinner?"

Kagome smiled. "Hai."

She left with the lord, walking away from a once shunned hanyou that would finally have his peace.

**

In the wake that Naraku left a new evil rose up, and Kagome was on the hunt. She followed the thing to the ends of the earth and back again. She was the defender of the land, and of the people; it was her duty. She traveled alone, and refused Inuyasha and Sango's offer of help. She was glad to see the mating was successful, but she knew they needed to stay and care for their children and their village. She was happier traveling alone. Her times with the two always reminded her of sadder times.

She came across a mature Shippou in her travels, and for a time he went with her, but he too had a family to care for. It was then she realized she was truly alone in the world.

The evil was easily dispatched of, and she found it sad that such a little threat was all she had to occupy her time. And thus her life continued.

**

She watched as the humans swarmed the lands, and was the one to call the next council meeting of the demon Lords.

"It is time that you begin to hide. I know it sounds absurd that such powerful demons would hide from the likes of humans, but look around you. The world is changing, and yet you do not. Even now I know many of your kingdoms deal with the onslaught of human lords that fancy themselves powerful. How long do you think you could survive like this?"

"What do you propose then?"

Kagome smiled, and gestured for Shippou to stand up. "Simple. Blend in."

"But we are youkai, and do not look human."

Kagome nodded to the green eyed red haired demon. He touched a bracelet he wore, and his image shimmered. Now, for all to see was a human man. "Think of the power you could have, the things you could do when you look human. You can rule their worlds, and they will never know."

There was a murmur through the lords. "How?"

"Shippou and his family have agreed to make concealments for every demon that wants them. I suggest once that is done, have a trusted house member pose as your human façade. Have them over throw you, and then take the place once it is done."

There was a lengthy discussion after that. Then the orders came pouring in. Shippou was a busy demon.

As Kagome was taking her leave, Sesshomaru approached her. "The lords wish to express their thanks for your help in this. And I would like to thank you for allowing the demons the chance to survive into your time."

Kagome smiled. "How long have you known?"

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth tweaked into a slight smile. "For a time."

Kagome gave a little laugh. "I'm not surprised."

"I do not know how far into the future."

"About 500 years."

"When will you return?"

Kagome looked at him. "I can't. The well, my passage way, sealed when I reclaimed the jewel. I must wait for that time now."

Sesshomaru gave a nod, and Kagome continued on her way. She paused when she heard his words drift to her. "You are no alone as you think." She turned, but he was already gone into his castle to his duties.


	11. Chapter 11

Once more Kagome returned to Sesshomaru's castle. It seemed more her home than anywhere else. She was always coming back to it. This time she had been summoned, and not told why. She came regardless.

She was ushered into his study as soon as she was in the castle. Her hand maid was by her side promptly, but stayed at the door when she entered the study. The demon lord was in his human form, as were the others in his palace, at his desk. He gestured for Kagome so sit across from him, and she did so.

"Kagome, I have asked you hear to ask you a very important question." Kagome nodded, and Sesshomaru continued. "Kagome will you allow me to mate you?"

Kagome stared at him in shock. The great demon lord of the west was asking to mate _her_? Something was up here, but she couldn't even begin to think of what it may be. "_Me_? Why me?"

"The other lords are pressing me to take a mate, and have an heir. You are strong, and beautiful, and-"

"And your brother's cast off."

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. Even a century later she was stuck on what the hanyou had done to her. "That is more than past, and you have many times over proven that you are his better." He sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He had thought that she would be past this crap.

"I am still stuck on the human part of me. Any children would be hanyou, and that is if it is even possible. Their blood many fight itself with be being a miko and you a demon. Did you even think about this?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Very well, your decline will be set to the other lords. You are dismissed."

The coldness in his voice struck her, and she realized her folly. "Sesshomaru I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I said dismissed!"

Kagome rose, and darted out of the room.

_**Sing it for me,  
I can't erase the stupid things I say.**_

*AJ*

She bathed, and cleared her head. Then she sat in his room and waited. She knew she could be killed for entering his personal rooms, but she didn't care. She had to at least try to make things right. She wouldn't just walk away from this like she had so many other things in her life. He deserved better than her, and she intended to make him fully aware of that.

_**You're better than me,  
I struggle just to find a better way.**_

When Sesshomaru entered his room she stood. He waved her to return sitting, and she did. He came, and sat next to her. "I expected you would have left."

"I couldn't leave things as they ended earlier." She replied, and sighed. She turned to him, and looked him in the face. She was reward when he returned her gaze. Then without warning she leaned in, and softly kissed Sesshomaru.

He was caught off guard for a moment, then pulled her into his lap, and deepened the kiss. His hands itched to roam her body. He still had the vivid image of her body burned into his mind from when he had tended to her after the last battle with Naraku. He remembered how heated her flesh was, and long to feel that warmth again.

Kagome broke the kiss, and tried to catch her breath. She had wanted to prove to the lord that there was no spark between them, but that one kiss had her burning inside. "Sesshomaru-" She gasped out.

Sesshomaru growled, and began to kiss and suckle her neck. Her taste danced on his tongue, and drove him wild. If her skin and sweat tasted so divine he could only imagine the glorious flavor that resided between her legs. He wanted to throw her down, shred her clothes.

"I want love." She whispered as his mouth burned on her throat.

He growled again, and it resonated into Kagome making her moan. He nearly lost control, but managed to maintain it. "You think I cannot love?"

"I never said-" She moaned again as Sesshomaru lifted and moved her so she was straddling him. "Sesshomaru-"

He growled making her shutter and moan. "Do you love me Kagome?"

"I- I- don't know." She was lost in what she was feeling.

"Can you?" He asked.

Her hands fisted in his hair. "Yes!"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if she was crying out in pleasure, or if she was answering him. "Are you sure you can love a demon?" He asked growling into her chest.

"Yes, please Sesshomaru-"

"Will you let me mate you?"

Her eyes opened and looked into his. "Yes." She whispered.

Sesshomaru had managed to resist claiming her. She clutched onto him as the fell into sleep.

*AJ*

She woke feeling deliciously sore, but didn't open her eyes. She may have been in the throes of passion, but that didn't mean she wasn't aware. Yes she might have said just about anything to get what she wanted in that moment, but she wasn't stupid enough to say she would let him mate her if she didn't mean it. Even though she had agreed, he hadn't mated her. She wondered if his beast had rejected her. It made her want to cry. She was rejected by how many now? She had only loved once, but she honestly had felt she could love Sesshomaru, but he had rejected her before she even had a chance to.

It made her sick to think she had given her powers for a man to reject her. If she could she would purify the bastard now. But she couldn't. She had given that up for him, and now she was just a used worthless girl now. She wondered if she could make it to the well, in hopes it would still take her back to her time. It was doubtful.

Her thoughts came to an end with the growl that resonated behind her. She froze.

"I know you are awake." Sesshomaru's voice was deep and throaty. His demon was close to the surface.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and even more slowly turned to him. His eyes were blood red, and watching her every move. His stripes had become jagged, and his fangs longer. Kagome feared for her life for the first time since that one night so long ago. "Sesshomaru-" She whispered out, but what did she say to a demon on the verge of transformation?

He growled again, and pulled the covers away, exposing her flesh to his gaze. He ducked his head, and licked along her breast. Kagome instantly was wet, and he could smell it. He groaned. He trailed his claws along her chest and stomach. "Kagome- I am trying to keep my beast in check- he wants you so badly-"

Kagome gasped in shock. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands caressed her breast. "Then let him claim me." She replied letting her head fall back exposing her long unmarred neck to him.

He groaned, and thrust into her again. "Kagome- are you sure?"

Her eyes opened to meet his. "Yes."

He sunk his fangs into Kagome, and marked her as his for life.

Panting he nuzzled her neck as he braced himself so his weight wasn't on her. She looked up at his golden gaze in awe. What he had done- it was so loving and caring. She felt loved like she never had before. "Sesshomaru-"

"Shhhh. Sleep."

She blinked, and then let her eyes close.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him. "Yes Sesshomaru?"

"You have been solemn since I mated you. Do you regret it?"

She heard the hurt in his voice even as he tried to hide it. "No. It's just- being no longer pure means my powers are gone. So what does that make me now?" she sighed. "Now I am powerless."

Sesshomaru chuckled, and pulled Kagome to him. "Is that all?"

She smacked his arm playfully, but looked at him seriously.

"Yes."

He kissed her. "Have you tried to access your powers?"

"Well no, I didn't want to know."

"Kagome, a powerful miko once told me that the holy powers don't come from those pure of body, but those pure of heart and soul."

Kagome considered this. "I never told you that."

"No Midoriko did." With a peck on her check he dropped her into the stream she was sitting next to.

Kagome came up sputtering with glowing hands. "Why you little-"

Sesshomaru pointed to her hands, and Kagome looked in wonder. She hadn't lost her powers! She looked up but Sesshomaru was gone. She dashed out of the water, and went in hunt of a naughty demon.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I don't own inuyasha nor the lyrics within._**

"You can't just tell me no and expect me to obey your word like it's law!" Kagome glared at the one before her.

"I can, and you will." He had that cold bored tone again.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Don't you take that tone with me! I am the god-damned Shikon Miko, and so help me I will purify your ass to hell!" He simply quirked a brow at her, and she yelled, "Ahhhhh!" She turned and stormed off.

She didn't want him to see her cry. She was determined to never be weak in his eyes. After two hundred years together, with three miscarriages spanning them, she refused to be nothing less than the powerful priestess he had mated. She hated how weak she felt at times. He deserved better, but at least all the lords had approved of her.

"Kagome…"

She quickly wiped the tears from her face, and set her face to a stern expression. "Yes?"

He sat not far from her, and touched her hair. He hated them like this. He hated how she wouldn't let herself be what she thought he didn't want. He rose, and knew in the end this was the right decision. "You may go."

Kagome didn't turn to face him. She knew if she did she would probably lose her composure. "Are you sure?"

"If it is what you think is best, my love, you may go." He paused and let out a sigh. "I didn't mate a powerful priestess, or a weak human. I didn't mate for my blood line, an heir, or for the lord's demands. I mated the one I love for my heart, and she could never be anything less than the one I love." He looked at Kagome as she slowly turned to face him. He could see where her tears had fallen down her cheeks, and his heart clenched at the thought of his mate in any discomfort. "Please remember that Kagome."

Her name on his lips always sent shivers down her spine, and more so this time than ever before. He was baring his soul and heart to her, and felt herself warmed for it. Kagome hated that she couldn't say the same. She hadn't loved Sesshomaru when he had mated her, but she had wanted to love someone. Now she loved him, but she knew deep in her heart it wasn't the same as how he loved her, but it was still love never the less. She wouldn't forsake that. Sesshomaru was her home, the one she would always return to.

Kagome rose, and went to her love. "Thank you Sesshomaru; I shall remember that on my journey and forever afterwards." She paused, and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you and goodbye."

He nodded, and went back to his work. It was hard to let his pregnant mate leave, but it was worse knowing what her previous pregnancies were like. Sesshomaru delved into his work determined not to think on it.

**

Kagome went to the one place she knew she might find answers for her inability to carry a child for her husband. As she stood looking over the valley that was still untouched and heavily forested, she let her memories wash over her. She had walked into this place a naive child to be betrayed, and have a soul that wasn't hers after all torn forcefully from her body. Now she had returned for answers. With a heavy heart and a sigh, Kagome descended into the valley._**  
**_

**

Kagome fought the urge to run as night descended. She stayed awake by her fire until the whispering chants began, and then she rose. She entered the temple to face the dark seething mass within. She watched it as parted for her making a path to the altar that she had once lain on as her friends walked away from her. With her head held high Kagome went to the altar that still had her blood adorning it even after all these years.

She looked down at the unforgiving stone, and didn't even start as the candles flared to life once more. Then, before her eyes, her blood became fresh and flowing again. She reached out and touched it, letting it coat her fingers. She rubbed it feeling the warmth. Her blood, always her blood.

"Why?" She asked the space around her that was anything but empty.

Suddenly the seething black mass began to swirl, spilt, and condensed. Kagome was frozen in place as figures formed behind the altar facing her. They were still not solid, but they had form now. They wore long purple robes with hoods that hung over their faces shrouding them. Kagome could tell they were young, but not children. She noted their prayer beads that they wore, but knew that these were not the holy kind of priests.

Then before her, on the altar, another figure solidified- a girl, young, and scared. Kagome felt her horror rise as she realized that the girl was pregnant, and in labor. Kagome watched as the girl tried to deliver her child into the world as the men only watched and chanted. Finally the child slid from her body onto the cold unforgiving stone altar. It was a hanyou. Then the woman whispering only a name passed from the world. Her soul separated from her body to be caught by one of the men whom chanted louder and faster.

Kagome watched, unable to look away, as the soul contorted trying to get away. It was useless against the chanting priest that held it with sutras and prayer beads. It pulsed with pure holy power trying to break the bonds, but was unable. Its spiritual powers weren't enough to free it from these dark men.

Then the wailing child climbed onto its dead mother. It suckled at her breast. One priest picked it up by a leg to hang upside down wailing once more. The other two began chanting with him, and their voices swelled together over the man holding the soul captive. Dark energy swelled forth that still had a holy pink tinge to it. The child shrieked, and the soul seemed to answer. Then the child was calm, but sadness radiated from the captured soul. The child was human.

A woman came forward, from the darkness, taking the child, and beginning to care for it. She disappeared from the unholy temple leaving the men with the soul. They looked at it, and began to chant. The soul struggled, but was fruitless. Then the other men threw their prayer beads on it, and the soul shrieked. They ignored it, and pulled the soul to a wall that looked to house tombs. A man separated, unsealing a casket sized hole, and then began chanting as he opened the door. Inside were other souls, crowded so close together Kagome couldn't count them. The other men shoved the soul inside with them, and slammed the door shut. It was resealed, and then the men dissolved into one black mass again.

The soft chanting resumed, and a whisper came from the dark. "Condemned by their own actions, the women's souls shall remain here in our purgatory for eternity, never to see the guardians of paradise for the foul acts they committed in their lives."

That was when Kagome remembered the miko robes that had been left here. There had been several sets, but she took only one. She remembered the others had had blood on them, or were ripped and torn. The men here had committed such atrocities against mikos! There were other clothes too, and Kagome knew these men obeyed no law or higher power, but one of their own making, as they ripped the souls from women, and made their hanyou children human.

Now it was seared into her mind why Kikyou had brought her here, and bled her as she did. Kagome knew the undeniable truth of why the miko had known what to do. Her miko energy had resembled that of the men, and Kagome wondered how many women Kikyou had committed the same acts against. She had betrayed everything mikos stood for, and then she turned her back even on that.

Kagome leaned against the altar as she tried to breathe. Kagome was now unable to carry a child to full term for her mate because she had been forced into this place, and been cursed because she had loved like the souls trapped here did. She loved without care for their species. She loved humans, hanyous, and demons alike. She loved for their hearts, and who they were, not because they had the right blood.

Kagome wept for her mate, for the women, and the children, and the lives that were destroyed here in this horrid place. She wept for herself.

**

Kagome returned to the castle and her mate in a daze. She spoke to no one, and wept often. After a month of this behavior Sesshomaru confronted her.

"Kagome what happened?" He demanded softly. He nearly cringed as she turned her lifeless eyes on him.

"I found out why."

Sesshomaru waited for her to explain, but when it became apparent she wouldn't he pressed her. "Why what?"

Kagome began to cry. The tears rolled down her cheeks, but she was silent. "I will be unable to bear you a child Sesshomaru, because you are demon, and I am human."

"But Inuyasha's mother-"

"Was never taken and laid on an altar where women bore their hanyou children to die themselves, and have their souls trapped while their children were made human and given away. She wasn't cursed when a soul was torn from her body on that altar- the altar that is still coated with blood from that act." Kagome paused, and took a deep breath. "My blood and soul is bound to that place, and because of what happened there, I cannot bare you a child to full term." She whispered then, "It still tastes my blood, and it remembers."

Sesshomaru stood silently, and left the room.

**

Sesshomaru desperately searched for anyway to help his mate, and save her from the depression that consumed her, but there was nothing. He could find nothing to help her. She had tried to free the souls, but was unable. She had tried to clean her blood, but it was set into the stone, and would not be removed. There was nothing he could do, and it was slowly tearing him apart.

He had to watcher her in agony of knowing she wasn't a suitable mate for the Lord of the west. He tried to comfort her, and tell her it was ok, but it never worked. In the end she left at night without his knowledge, and fled from who she was. She fled from him, and her past. She fled, and prayed that death would find her and release her love to find someone better for him.

**

Sesshomaru had waited for his lost mate…

And waited…

And waited…

More than two hundred years he waited.

**

Sesshomaru watched as the one he loved came and went from the well. He hadn't seen her in so long, and now this was the only way he could- by watching her younger self. He longed to touch her. He longed to hold her. His heart belonged to her for eternity, and she was absent. He missed her deeply, but she still hadn't come home.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I do not own inuyasha nor the lyrics within._**

A hint of a lingering scent, and he was in pursuit. He would follow her to the ends of the earth. He followed that hint of a scent he would never forget, and was rewarded. Standing in the valley entrance was his love. He dropped to the ground behind her, and watched as she stiffened.

"Kagome…"

She turned slowly, and he took a step back. Her face was lovely as ever, but her eyes were so cold and hollow. Was this really his mate?

"So you have hunted me down at last." He didn't reply, and she smiled a smile devoid of any joy. "This is where it all began."

Sesshomaru looked past her to the valley shroud in eternal twilight. It was dark and foreboding, and somehow in all of his many years he had never seen it. The land below was lush and fertile with trees, and still untouched by the ravages of humans. In the very back he could make out a small temple that seemed so harmless, but he knew it was anything but. He noted how there was only one way in or out, as even above the atrocious place was a barrier that would paralyze even him temporarily as it tried to purify him. This was where they hanyou had taken her thinking it was harmless?

"I have never seen this place before."

"Nor would you. It can only be found if you know where to look, and are specifically seeking it." Kagome replied, and turned back to the place.

"Why are you here?"

"I can never seem to walk away." She replied, and he could hear her old self in it. "No matter how far I travel I am always drawn back." She was quiet a moment. "Did you know that tonight is the anniversary?" Then she began walk down to the place she could never escape.

Sesshomaru followed. "Anniversary?"

"Exactly 480 years ago Inuyasha brought me here, and Kikyou pulled her soul from my body." Her tone was almost dreamy as she continued toward the temple.

Sesshomaru followed his senses on high alert. Something here danced just beyond his senses, but try as he might he couldn't catch it. It wasn't quite there. "Kagome why are you here?"

"Every ten years I come back. Every ten years I watch." She replied as she led him deeper.

"But why?"

Kagome paused, and turned to him. "Do you know what it's like to feel a soul desperate to be free, but tortured in its death? Do you know what it's like to know that would have been you? Do you know what it's like to be captured, and killed because you loved a demon? To have your child made human as if his demon heritage was filth. To be denied the eternity you deserve because twisted priests decided it wasn't for you?"

Sesshomaru was floored. "No."

"You will tonight. You will feel what they did. You will feel what I did." Then Kagome turned, and headed toward the temple again.

"Why do this to yourself?" He asked catching up with her.

Kagome sighed. "Because it calls me back. I can't resist; I have tried. But because I am one of them I am called and must come. I am one of those women, and I must help them. Until I do I must suffer along with them because when I was brought here I was made like them. My eternity was taken too." She stopped as they broke through the over growth which still didn't invade the pathway. She looked up at the temple, and knew that Sesshomaru could feel the evil that pervaded this place just as well as she could.

Kagome set about gathering firewood with Sesshomaru- he wouldn't let her from his sight- and preparing for the wait. As the darkness closed around them, ignoring their fire, Kagome wondered how he would take it.

Just before the whispers began Kagome stood. Sesshomaru rose next to her, and then the chanting whispers filled the air. "It's time." She walked into the temple with Sesshomaru hot on her tail.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not own Inuyasha nor the lyrics within._**

Kagome could tell he was still strained. "Mate," she called to him.

He looked at her thankful that the life had come back into her eyes. It had been slow, but worth the effort. The shell that had wandered for two hundred years was gone, and he had his mate back. He knew she was still holding things back from him, but he didn't mind as long as she had her purpose.

"How many is it now?" She asked again.

"Two lords, twenty eight demons, and thirty nine hanyous."

Kagome cringed. "What year is it again?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward, and gave her his full attention. "Why is that relevant?" He questioned.

Kagome shrugged. "It's not, just curious."

Sesshomaru growled. "My mate lies."

Kagome looked at him. "Tell me how many years it has been since I returned to your side, and I will tell you when it is time." Sesshomaru growled again. "Please?" Kagome asked plaintively.

"Nineteen years, six months, and three weeks."

Kagome nodded, and Sesshomaru noted the hollow look in her face."Than it is time." Kagome rose. "Get Inuyasha, his mate, and both of you bring your swords. It is time that we face our foe."

"And who would that be?"

"Naraku."

**

She ignored his growl. "This is how it has to be."

"You are needlessly putting yourself in danger."

"I am doing my duty as a miko."

"And what about your duty as a mate?"

She growled at him then, and Sesshomaru felt his beast respond with delight. She was an excellent alpha despite her inability to give him an heir.

"Sesshomaru… _mate_, I must do this. There is no other way."

His lip curled, "There is always another way. You are just not looking for it."

She shook her head at him. "Whatever."

"I will _not_ lose my mate again!" he growled out at her.

"Ya' know, you wouldn't be having this issue if you were to be there standing next to me." Kagome froze. The words were already out of her mouth, and with the way his aura cleared of his discomfort, and set with resolve she knew she shouldn't have said it.

Sesshomaru caught her up in his arms, "Good idea mate."

"Sesshomaru, you can't-" She began twisting in his arms to face him.

"Can and will." He cut her off, and nuzzled her neck.

"But-"

"I will stand next to you if you insist on doing this, and you can't stop me."

Kagome glowered at him.

**

Kagome watched as the demons, hanyous, monks, demon slayers, and priestess left banded together to face this evil that was slowly wiping out their ranks. It hadn't taken them long to get everyone to believe them- not when daily the tolls went up.

Kagome looked out over the field and at the sutras that surrounded this place. They had chosen it carefully. It was wide and open, but secluded. No humans would see this fight. The myth that was the demons cover would be preserved.

As Kagome watched the demons and humans alike sparring, and the monks and priestesses praying she couldn't help but reflect back on her life. It had been long, much longer than she had ever thought it would be. Absentmindedly she touched her flat stomach. She had always wanted a child, but it was never the kami's will. She had been alive too long to fight that now. She glance at Sesshomaru, and knew that soon she wouldn't be able to hide her secret from him for much longer. She was pregnant again, but she knew if he knew he would never let her do what she had to. Even though she couldn't bare him a child, and this might change that, he wouldn't put her and the child at risk. He was too much of an inu, and despite his words he wanted a child too much to do otherwise.

Kagome dropped her hand and turned to the one that approached her.

"Kagome… are you sure it is him?"

Kagome smiled. Sango didn't want to doubt her, but it was hard. Kagome looked past Sango to her family that was gathered. They had retained their spiritual powers through the generations and years, and now would fight alongside the demons of the nation. "Unfortunately, yes."

"But how, we killed him?" Sango brushed her hair back out of her face.

Kagome smiled at the strands of gray that had gathered at her temples. "I purified the demons from him. The human wasn't killed though. I- I thought he would live and die like a human. I thought that all the demons would be wise enough not to join with them as they had before, and left him human." She bit her tongue. "I messed up."

Sango slapped her arm, and Kagome looked at her astonished. "You did what you thought was right. You didn't know this would happen again."

Kagome nodded. "Does your family know what to do?"

Sango nodded. "Don't worry. We will make sure that it goes as planned, but are you sure this is how it must go?"

Kagome nodded. "It is the way it must be to end this viscous cycle. I must free them all."

Sango nodded. It would be hard, but she couldn't say no to her sister, and the one that made sure she always had happiness.

**

Kagome let out a sigh. She was too old for this. She didn't want to have to watch more good people die again at the hands of a monster. And it was her fault; she failed to do what was necessary back then to truly rid the world of the vile being that plagued them once more.

Sometimes she wondered if this was all real, or it was just in her head. It was hard, because if it was in her head she wanted out so badly. Why would she do this to herself, and not grant herself the happiness that everyone else got? And still she wanted to stay with every fiber of her being. She never deserved that happiness. She never even deserved Sesshomaru, but she had him, so it must be real.

She looked at Sesshomaru as he was sparing with Shippou. Her heart swelled at the sight with Inuyasha and Sango watching. Her friends- her _family_- was all here. Only one was missing, and her heart ached for that loss. But Kagome knew that no matter what it came down to she would sacrifice herself in an instant for them. She would insure they would continue living at her own sake. She loved them.

**

"Kagome," his voice rang in her ears.

She turned to face him even with the tears that graced her face. "I'm sorry." She fell to the floor weeping, but was caught before she landed.

He petted her head, and rumbled deep in his chest to sooth her.

"Kagome, you don't have to-"

"You know I must." She cut him off in a hard voice, but then it softened. "I don't want to fight, just hold me."

She wept, and he held her because even in this he couldn't deny her. He loved her so much.

**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I do not own Inuyasha._**

Kagome stood tall and strong. She looked over to the ones she loved, and wished it could be another way. She looked at Sesshomaru, and hated how it was. He deserved an heir. She wanted more for him than she could give him. She wanted him to live in peace as the other lords had with a family to love and care for. She could give him none of that. Danger was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. There was always some evil to fight, and she was the one to do it as she was shikon miko. There was no other way for her. She wondered if there was even hope after this of having a semi-normal life. She didn't think so.

Kagome wouldn't make the same mistake twice though. This time the bastard would die, and stay dead. No more playing nice for her; she was one pissed off miko.

Kagome glanced over the forces they had mustered, and wondered what Naraku would come at them with. It wouldn't matter. She had planned for as little death as possible this time. Few would be in danger, and she would be the main focus. She, in the end, would stand alone in her destiny.

Kagome turned back to the field as a demonic presence filled it.

"Ku ku ku, little miko. Still alive?" The voice chilled her blood. "Ah, and still your hanyou stands with another, how heart breaking."

Kagome smiled. "He's not my hanyou. He never was. He is, however, my brother." She smiled wider and the astonishment that rippled through his aura.

Naraku recovered quickly, and smiled himself. "No matter. It will still hurt you when he dies and everyone else here, but now I know to save Sesshomaru for last. Before you that is."

Kagome laughed. "The only one dying here today will be you Naraku."

Naraku lost his smile. None of them were scared, especially the miko reincarnation that stood alone. She was off to the side in a place of protection, and Naraku knew how easy it would be to capture her. He simply needed to distract the others, which was simple, and then he would have the miko. Without Kikyou to purify the demons in him again there was no way he could lose. And once he had the miko alone with all her friends dead he would delight in her. Even if she wasn't innocent she would still be fun to defile.

He would rule the world with her as his little pet.

With those thoughts in mind Naraku unleashed his hordes of demons he had gathered over the years. The air was clogged with them. Naraku began to slowly move toward the miko as he watched his demons falling. They were being slaughtered, and not a single of the miko's friends had fallen. Naraku was disgusted and disappointed, but he didn't care about the mindless mass. They were merely a means to an end which was the miko he was so close to now.

Naraku was within range to grasp her when Sesshomaru swept down, and picked her up. He moved her away, and then set to defending her.

Sesshomaru held Kagome close, and listened to her even heart beat. Even in the chaos she was strong. She was the miko he had fallen for and mated. He would stand by her side forever until death claimed them both. Even if that moment was only moments away he would never regret any of it. He kissed her head as he set her down, and went to defending her. Silently she slipped her hand into his, and gave his a squeeze. He noted how steady it was.

Naraku curled his lip, but ordered his servants to turn their attention toward the damned dog demon. He watched as Sesshomaru was slowly pulled away from Kagome again. Then he began to move closer to her. He was delighted as he heard a cry from one of Kagome's friends.

Once more he was deflected when he was just within range to snatch the girl. His eyes glowed malevolent red as he watched the fire neko pull the miko back. He wouldn't play this game long. He wanted that jewel! He could tell it had never been wished on. Instead that foolish human carried it in her body like it was part of her. He would have it this time, and no one would stop him! She was so weak, and he… he was so much stronger now.

Naraku unleashed even more demons, and now there was hardly room to move. Naraku smiled as Kagome moved around trying to find her friends and family, but only moved herself farther away. She was stupid, and playing into his hands. He loved it. He made some of his demons go to their humanoid form, and he slashed them. They sped away in clothes that look just like the ones Kagome's beloved slayer wore, but sliced and coated in blood. Naraku watched as the demon laid in Kagome's path, and as she found it. Just as he wanted she jerked away from the body she thought belong to her sister, and ran further away.

Kagome knew the body wasn't Sango, but played along. Naraku was so predictable it was almost sickening. She smiled to herself as she felt Sesshomaru close to her. Naraku thought he was with the others, but he was mistaken. The touch of his hand on her was all she needed to know that she was ready to end this.

Everything was going just as planned by Kagome. Now she was within running distance of a valley with only one way in or out. Her friends were safely in position waiting for her signal. She saw them dart even further away from her one by one, and knew soon the time would come.

This was it this was the moment. Kagome knew that everything was in place. She grabbed the unseen Sesshomaru's hand, and began to run blindly in the direction she knew was right from years of walking the path before. Her body knew where it was going, and she let it.

Kagome let out a screeching scream. There was a moment of silence following the cry, and then she heard the eruption of mass energy attacks. She ran as if her life depended on it. She heard Naraku following behind. She knew he couldn't see either of them for the swarming demons, but soon the air would be clear.

There was an explosion to her right behind her, and suddenly she was flying through the air. She blinked as time seemed to slow, and the world was silent for a moment. She felt the jewel flare inside her and for the first time was afraid. If she died now, all hope was lost, and the others would be nearly defenseless.

Kagome was skidding across the ground. She jumped to her feet even before she stopped, and looked around. Sesshomaru wasn't far, and she could see Naraku. Kagome quickly assessed the situation. She could see sky, and it was dusk. She knew that time was short. She saw that Naraku was where she wanted him, and filled her lungs. She saw Sesshomaru cover his ears as her scream pierced the air again.

A huge barrier went up trapping them, and then the last of the demons cleared the air. Naraku was rising, and staring at the barrier behind him. He turned his back to Kagome and Sesshomaru unafraid. His lip curled into a snarl, and then he barked out a laugh. Almost all of the mikos and monks were the descendents of Miroku. Naraku smiled, and sliced a knife across his hand. He flung the blood onto the barrier, and watched.

He noted several of the holy people only twitched to his dismay, but still held the barrier up. He snarled and flung more blood on it. This time two of the monks fell to their knees. Sango shouted encouragements, and could only look away as one of the monks was sucking into a void in his hand.

Kagome didn't waste another second. She turned heel, and ran. Her feet pounded the path that they knew so well, while above she heard Sesshomaru in the trees. She doubted Naraku had noticed yet that he was in here too. As she ran she whispered, "I remember, my mate, I remember. Together even past death. I vow it."

She heard Naraku behind her. He had finally given up on taking down the barrier. No doubt he smelled her scent, and went for the apparently defenseless miko. The jewel called to him, just as Kagome wanted.

She darted into the temple, and went to the corner where she would be hidden from view while her mate stayed in the woods masking himself. She calmed her breathing, and then stretched herself to see where the foul being was. He was taking his time reaching her no doubt wanting to scare her senseless before he took her. He was in for one hell of a surprise.

Naraku reached the temple just before the time came. As he stepped into the temple the door swung shut behind him locking them in together. He tested the door, but then the whispers began.

"Ku ku ku miko. Bring me somewhere to have some fun? You are mistaken if you think this little temple will save you. It is a place of evil. It is on my side."

She heard his voice inching closer. She watched as he walked past her. The seething mass hid her from his eyes. She stepped out behind him, and he turned. He was in front of the wall with all the trapped souls.

Kagome smiled, and dropped the mask that was hiding her true power from him. "No where left to run Naraku. It's time I finished this once and for all."

Kagome blasted him with an energy wave as he did the same to her. They both flew back into the walls behind them. Kagome was quick to her feet along with Naraku. She kept her eyes on him, and didn't notice that the force of her hitting the door, and knocked it slightly ajar. She stepped toward Naraku, and hit him again pulverizing the barrier he was trying to put up. It still shielded him from the brunt of her attack, and he returned fire. Kagome was thrown back against the altar, but was protected by the seething mass between them.

Neither noticed as Sesshomaru entered the temple.

She put a hand on the altar as she stood, and felt the blood that was fresh once more. She smiled a sick smile. Naraku was taken aback by her demeanor. He had never seen the cheerful miko so cold and calculating. She had changed much in 500 years.

"You are a naive hanyou Naraku."

Naraku didn't show Kagome any weaknesses, but blasted her. She easily deflected it. "I think you have it switched around miko."

Kagome chuckled, and Naraku felt his flesh crawl at the sound. "Is that so? Do you even know where you are? What this place is?"

Kagome threw a ball of energy at Naraku, and knocked him back against the wall, but he wasn't hurt too much. She had only killed a few of the demons that were part of him. "It isn't holy."

"True, but it isn't a place for demons either." She stepped away from the altar revealing what was going on there. It was her 500 year anniversary.

Naraku watched, but kept his eyes on the tricky miko. She was dangerous, more so than he ever thought her capable of. He shot another wave of energy at her, and released one of the demons within him.

Kagome deflected the energy again, but the demon caught her unaware. It lashed out at her, and threw her into a wall. Her breath left her in a huff, and she struggled to rise. The demon suddenly dissolved revealing Sesshomaru. He helped Kagome to her feet, and tried to get her to leave the temple. She wasn't in good shape.

"No, this is my mess I will clean it up."

"How valiant, but I think Miko you are finished. But I will let you live while I toy with your mate." Naraku unleashed several more of his demons, and directed them to Sesshomaru. He watched as the Inu tried to fend them off, and keep his mate from harm in such a small space. Naraku smiled as he watched Sesshomaru get cut time and time again. "Such a pity you let weak humans weigh you down. You could be so much greater without them."

Kagome rose, and stepped next to Sesshomaru. She wore a smile. "We are not weak." The child on the altar shrieked, and Kagome let loose a massive blast of her holy energy. Naraku managed to get one off as well right before he was smashed into the wall behind him. He slumped to the floor human as souls poured out of the broken doors on the wall.

Onigumo was human again. He was still alive.

Kagome and Sesshomaru lay next to each other not far from the door. Sesshomaru was lifeless next to her. She watched at the monks finished the same routine that she had watched them commit so many times. Then they turned to Onigumo against the wall. She watched as they stripped the soul from his body. He screamed as they took it, and continued to even after his soul was firmly in their hold.

The men turned to her and she wondered if they would take her and Sesshomaru as well. But they only nodded, and then were gone with Onigumo.

Kagome felt her eyes drift close, and a true oblivion wash over her that she had never experienced before. Her thoughts were only to wonder if it was all over for good finally, and she was being released from her seemingly eternal torment.

Wanted it back  
(Don't fight me now)

Absently she noticed the jewel within her was pulsing. She let herself drift as she heard the jewel whispering to her.

"One wish, Kagome, one wish."


	16. Chapter 16

**_My continuation. I have removed the lyrics from the rest of the store, and revised it, but only a little to try and help clarify time in it. There will be no lyrics from here on out._**

**_As Ever I do not own Inuyasha._**

Kagome woke to the shards pulsing around her neck. She sat up with a start. _Shards?_ She looked around for Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere, and instead around her was her friends. She warily got to her feet, and noted she was in her school uniform. _That's odd. The last one I wore was ruined when…_ Kagome looked around in horror. Her heart thudded in her chest as she realized that this was all _too_ familiar. She crept to the door of the temple, and looked in to see Inuyasha speaking with Kikyou. She backed away.

She was panting as she tried to understand what was going on. Why was she being forced to relive this? Was this her punishment? Then the shards pulsed again, and Kagome remembered the jewel telling her to make a wish. What had she wished? She couldn't remember, but whatever it was it was selfish as the jewel was still around, and it had sent her back to now.

Inuyasha exited the temple ending her thoughts. He was going to drag her in there, and Kikyou was going to put her on the altar. Kagome backed away from Inuyasha unwilling to do this again. She didn't want to live through it. She didn't want to relive the last five hundred years as she had with all the torment.

Inuyasha was looking at her, and when he opened his mouth he knew exactly what would come out. "Kagome, why are you awake?" She could see that he was concerned and didn't understand why she was looking at him like she was.

"I should ask you the same." Her tone was scathing, and she saw Inuyasha start at it. But then he didn't remember like she did, or he wouldn't be doing this again. Kagome didn't care anymore. She was desperately trying to remember what her wish was, and wondering if she could change this night.

"She's dying Kagome." Inuyasha was looking ashamed, and there was no doubt that even now he knew what Kikyou was after.

"I know." Kagome exalted that she had managed to say something other than what she had that night. "I can feel it." Inuyasha looked startled, and like he was unsure what to do. Kagome knew she finally had the upper hand. "And I know what she wants. I can give it to her, but she will never be the woman you loved fifty years ago. She is just a shell, and already dead."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Will you at least listen to her tonight? She needs help, that's why she asked me to bring you here."

Kagome shook her head. Was he stuck? "She wants the soul inside me." Kagome told him calmly. _At least one of them,_ she thought to herself. She knew that Kikyou needed to take her soul if she was to Kill Naraku, and this time she would.

"It was her soul to begin with, but that isn't what she wants!"

Kagome shook her head, and noticed that Sango was awake. Could she not deter this night in a better way? She didn't want her friend to get hurt. "Baka." Kagome whispered knowing he would hear her. "You need to open your eyes." Then she strode past him. He watched her enter the temple wide eyed, and then dashed after her.

Kagome stood before Kikyou unafraid. "You want the soul inside me then just come out and say it!"

Kikyou looked surprised as well, but Kagome was well past playing by the rules. Kikyou glanced at Inuyasha knowing where this conversation would lead. She didn't want him to hear. "Inuyasha leave us to speak."

Kagome watched him go, this time she was sickened by his unswerving loyalty to a dead bitch. A dark miko at that, who cared nothing for him, but used him to her advantage. Kagome wondered what it was in her second life that compelled her to let a hanyou mate her even as she had committed acts against women whom hand loved as Kagome had, with no regard for species. But then she never _loved_ Inuyasha did she? Maybe that was the answer.

"Let's get the point here shall we?" Kagome asked slowly walking around. She knew this place all too well now. "The souls inside you are too weak to keep you going anymore, and you need the rest of the soul inside me to continue living your false life." She turned to smile at a glaring Kikyou. "Bout summed it up haven't I?"

There was a commotion at the door as Sango tried to enter the temple. Kagome turned toward it, but caught Kikyou as she tried to smear something on her head. "That's won't be needed my dear _Kikyou_." Kagome said pushing her away into the altar. Kagome watched her as Sango approached.

Sango shoved past Inuyasha, and headed straight toward Kikyou. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She demanded.

"Retrieving what is rightfully mine." Kikyou said back softly, and far too calmly.

Kagome called out, "Sango, go back outside."

"No! I won't let this dead bitch hurt you!" She got into her battle stance as she glared at Kikyou.

There was no stopping it. Sango glanced over to Kagome, and in that moment Kikyou acted. She put her hands on Sango, and the woman flew back with a burst of dark energy from Kikyou. "Sango!" Kagome didn't bother looked to Inuyasha. He wouldn't see Kikyou's true self until much later.

"What have you done?!" it was Miroku. He rushed to Sango checking her over for a pulse, followed closely by Kiara, as well as any injuries. He then stood, and glared at Kikyou. Kiara transformed to her large form, and growled at Kikyou. Miroku put a hand on her to calm her.

Kagome looked at Miroku. "Take Sango to safety, and let me deal with this."

"I can't do that Kagome. There's no telling what she might try."

Kagome hung her head. "No. But there is a simple truth in all of this. I don't have what it takes to defeat Naraku. You need someone who can control their miko powers," She resisted saying 'even if they are dark,' "And Kikyou can do that." Kagome looked up at him to see the astonishment written across his face, then she looked at Kikyou. "She has agreed to preserve my body, and after Naraku is dead, to return and return the soul."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kagome, but said nothing to refute her. Kagome glanced over at Miroku. "Kagome, I doubt she will hold true to her word…"

"Perhaps, but it is a chance we must take, ne?" She paused. "Please take Sango away."

She saw the hesitation and distrust in his eyes. He knew what this would mean if their soul was shared, but she couldn't reassure him. Kagome refused to travel with the dead miko longer than needed, and she certainly wouldn't do it withoug Sesshomaru. Slowly Miroku picked up Sango, and turned away. "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered.

"Don't be, this is my choice" she told him. Then she finally looked at Inuyasha whom was gaping at her. "Go help him Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked to Kikyou, whom nodded, before leaving.

Once they were gone Kikyou sneered at Kagome. "Seeing it my way huh? What a smart little girl."

Kagome smirked at Kikyou. "This won't give you what you want. You will still need the souls of others, and Inuyasha will never be able to permanently mark you, but you know that don't you? You don't love him, otherwise you would deserve to be on that altar yourself then in your eyes."

Kikyou smiled in an ugly way. "And tell me, how you know such things?"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "I lived them." She said flippantly. "Any way, there is a time restraint here. So I will release the soul to you and you will go on your way."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "You're making this rather easy. Finally seen that Inuyasha loves only me?" Kagome laughed. "What kind of game are you playing here?"

"No game. But if you want your soul you will stop asking questions." Kagome smiled as Kikyou fell silent. She sat leaning against the wall with the souls trapped in it. "Catch!" Then she closed her eyes, and ripped Kikyou's soul free of her own, and cast it to the dead woman.

She played dead as Kikyou came over and kicked her over, and then left. Once they were gone Kagome rose, and took the same set of robes as before, and left behind the dark place. She wondered if not having laid on the altar, and bled on it would change her inability to bare children. She could hope.

Kagome stepped into the still night, and watched as her friends left with Kikyou and Inuyasha. Miroku glanced over his shoulder several times at the temple, but Inuyasha never did. Kagome knew she had no need to hide as Miroku's eyes would be too human to see her at this distace already. She waited until they were gone from sight, and went to the stream. She sat in the brush, and wondered how different her life would be now.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters within. _**

Kagome was astounded with have everything in her life after that was just as it was before. The only difference was that she wasn't agonizing over betrayal nor Inuyasha anymore. Shippou came and went as before. When Sesshomaru visited her she smiled as he thought that she was hurt by his brother. She couldn't wait to make things different with him.

When he came to get her before they joined up with the others, she couldn't wait for the time alone she would spend with him the second time around.

She turned to face the Inu demon that approached her. He stopped only a few paces from her. "It is time."

Kagome rose with a smile, and Sesshomaru hesitated. Kagome just walked past him to where Rin, and Jaken were waiting with Ah-Un.

**

Finally they caught up with the others, and this time Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had made it take longer than it needed to. Just as before Inuyasha leapt to his feet, and transformed the fang he carried. Kagome sat back and let things take their natural course.

They went to their own camp, and it was then that Sango rushed over.

Sango stared at Kagome a long time before she asked, "Is it really you?" With a nod from Kagome, Sango crushed her into her arms. "I thought that we might not get you back! How did you get free?" She released Kagome, and looked into her eyes. She was struck by the sorrow there.

Kagome couldn't help but remember the previous life she had lead, but things were different now right? Kagome smiled at Sango, and wondered how much she had affected the future she knew already. Could she tell Sango? Would she understand? Kagome wasn't sure.

"It's a long story better suited for another time." Kagome told her the same answer as before. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet to go through it all or if Sango would be ready for it either.

Sango nodded in understanding, and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, would I be allowed to sleep in your camp tonight?"

Sesshomaru gave a nod. Sango ran back to Inuyasha's camp, gathered her things. Kagome watched, and wondered if she could do this without letting the old sorrow seep in again. How was she supposed to live knowing what happened before while everyone else was oblivious to what her plight had been. It may not have happened this time, but it had before, and she still remembered the pain of betrayal.

**

She woke, and looked to Sesshomaru. She knew what he was going to say.

"The dead miko has left her camp." As he stated gazed into the woods.

Kagome looked to where she knew Kikyou was, but this time she did not feel the compulsion to follow her.

**

"Girl I wish to speak with you."

Kagome pointedly ignored her for the second time in her memory. She was getting tired already of playing the same game. It was like watching a movie you know by heart again, but you never did like the movie. It was tedious and boring. She hated it, but she didn't know how much she could deviate.

Kikyou clenched her teeth. She hated how the bitch thought she was her better. She would teach her soon enough. "I am speaking to you, girl." She ground out, trying to keep her voice even.

Kagome sighed, and stood looking Kikyou in the eyes. Loud enough for all to hear she asked, "I have given you the remainder of your soul as you wanted, you cannot claim that I retain any of it, so what else would you ask of me?"

Kikyou was surprised, and glanced over at Inuyasha as well as Sango. She recovered her composure quickly. "I wish to know how it is that you still are living and walking if I have our soul." Kikyou was nearly seething for having to do this in front of everyone.

Kagome smiled. "_Your_ soul, Kikyou, the soul is yours as it always was." She saw the anger it ignited in Kikyou's eyes because she didn't add the 'sama' Kikyou was sure she deserved.

Kikyou was so angry that the missed the implications of what Kagome had just said, but she could tell that Miroku and Sango hadn't. Not even Inuyasha had missed it.

Inuyasha met her eyes as Kikyou stormed away, and Kagome held them with resolve, but knew her gaze was colder than Sesshomaru's.

**

Kagome was mildly surprised when the events of the next couple days varied from her original memories of them. She wandered into the wood to think, and felt Inuyasha following. She knew the confrontation was coming, but wasn't looking forward to it. _'At least this time around I didn't need to prove I am myself to him.'_ But she knew there would still be plenty of questions.

Inuyasha dropped out of the tree, and approached her. "Kagome?" She didn't react, but he knew she was listening; it was at least a start. "Can we talk?"

Kagome couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. She turned to Inuyasha. "About what Inuyasha?" She wasn't sure just how different this encounter would be.

"I'd like to know what happened." His ears were plastered to his head as the thought of that night.

Kagome shook her head. "You know what happened. I saw it in your eyes the other day. Kikyou took her soul from me." There was no anger this time just sadness.

"Then how are you still alive?" He asked softly.

"You've already guessed the answer to that; I don't need to spell it out." Kagome paused. "Go back to the others Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could hear the weariness in her voice like she was years older than she was. What had happened to make the Kagome he knew like this? He wanted to stay, and maybe comfort her like he had in the past, but he felt it might be unwise. After considerable hesitation he followed her words.

Kagome hung her head after he left. Why did it have to be so complicated? Yes at this point she had been on the verge of hating Inuyasha, but then they made up, and he became pack. Now what was he? He had left her as before, but did it change things that Kikyou hadn't actually hurt her this time? Did it make the deed anymore forgivable that she had consented knowing the other outcome? She didn't know anymore with how the lines were beginning to blur.

"Tell me Sesshomaru-sama, how it is that even this time around that you are always here with me when I need your wisdom?" Kagome asked the ground.

Sesshomaru was not at all surprised that she knew he was there, instead he focused on her words. "What do you mean 'this time around'?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a faint smile on her lips. "Forgive my words they were wrong."

"No, you lie."

Kagome smiled. "Always could see through my lies too." She looked away from him. "You know I am from the future. What you don't know is that I have already lived this life once. I lived a long time, and at the end… at the end I must have made a wish, and now I am living it again."

"How long did you live?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled and chuckled. "I lived over five hundred years." She looked at him to gage his reaction to her next words. "Many of them were with you." Sesshomaru nodded. "When was it you decided to mate me?"

"Shortly after I this Shesshomaru found you away from my half brother."

"My changed scent?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very astute Kagome."

Kagome sat down, and shortly after Sesshomaru joined her. "You don't seem fazed by what I am telling you."

"You are not deceiving this Sesshomaru, and this Sesshomaru has come to expect the unexpected from a miko from the future." He told her simply. "What wish did you make?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm not sure, but I think I wished I had never been put on the altar." Kagome sighed. "The first time around Kikyou put me on an altar in a temple to take her soul from me. I was unable to bare you a child to full term because of it."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl, and Kagome chuckled. "This time I made sure she didn't put me on it." Kagome shivered at the feeling of claws running down her back. "This time I should be able to bear you a child."

"Why would you go to such lengths to give this Sesshomaru a child?"

"Because you deserve one, and I want to give it to you." There was more to it than that. She didn't want to feel like she was failing him by not giving him a child. She wanted to be the mate she thought he deserved.

Sesshomaru pulled back from Kagome. Her scent had changed to one of pain and self doubt, and he didn't like it. "Kagome, are you changing your destiny for something so small?"

"It isn't small!" Kagome's anger rose.

"This Sesshomaru believes in that time as well as this one this Sesshomaru, would feel the same. This Sesshomaru would like a child, several, yes, but the life of my mate means more than any child. Having many long years with my mate would mean more than a child. Now please answer this Sesshomaru's question."

Kagome calmed down slightly, and then thought of her life. There was one thing that stood distinctly apart in her life which she may not be able to do this time. She had freed the trapped souls. Could she still do that now? She would have to leave Naraku alive again. She had vowed to kill him, but would it matter? Without the need to have a child, would she still have the motivation to free them? She and her mate had died in her quest. She couldn't do the same if there were children involved. She couldn't leave them without parents.

She couldn't free the souls.

"I-" How did she answer that? How did she tell him that she hadn't even thought about her destiny? Naraku was just the beginning. Those souls were the real purpose behind everything that had happened weren't they? How could she say that having Sesshomaru's children was more important than the trapped souls of hundreds? It wasn't, and now she had to find a way to fix everything.

Sesshomaru rose silently as Kagome's first tear fell. He left her alone in her misery.


	18. Chapter 18

**_I do not own Inuyasha._**

**_This is it folks. I am calling it done after this. Enjoy. _**

Inuyasha watched as she left the safety of the camp, and walked into the woods. She did that a lot since they had joined up. Amber eyes turned to the stoic demon lord. He didn't follow her for once, so Inuyasha did. He needed to talk to her again.

He followed her as she walked into the wood seeking solitude. He stopped when she did, and watched her. He was about to drop down when he hear faint crying some distance away. He looked at Kagome trying to decide what to do, but had to go to the other woman. He dropped from the tree he was in and followed the sound.

He found Sango not too far away with Kiara in her lap. He hesitantly approached her. "Sango?"

Sango looked up with a startled gasp. She quickly dried her tears. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, if I disturbed you. It was unintentional."

Inuyasha crouched next to her. "What's wrong?" His voice was soft in his concern for her.

Sango sighed. "I just can't take it anymore. I know Miroku has had his little affairs before with village women, but I had honestly hoped he would stop. He has gone too far this time." She shook her head, angry at herself for believing he would get better, and angrier for not seeing this sooner. Miroku would never be an honest man.

"What has he done now?"

Sango looked up startled. She had though Inuyasha was out here after seeing what she had, but she was wrong. "I-"

"Just tell me Sango."

She sighed. "I saw Miroku with Kikyou."

Inuyasha growled to think that Kikyou would be unfaithful. He wanted to tear off and prove Sango wrong, but he knew she would never lie about something like this. He sat next to her letting it sink in.

"Sorry." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault Sango." He whispered back as he stroked her hair to soothe her.

Kagome struggled with her emotions as she listened to her sister weep. She remained hidden where she was wallowing in her guilt long after Sango and Inuyasha went back to camp. Into the night she whispered, "Not your fault Sango; it's mine."

**

Kagome laid a reassuring hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango met her eyes, and struggled against the tears. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry over Miroku anymore. She would be strong. Sango nodded to Kagome, and then turned to the village.

Kagome watched her go. She still would not enter the place. Instead she walked around, and went to look at the god tree. She looked up into its leaves, and closed her eyes. She waited for Inuyasha. She was sure he was to come. He had been thinking long and hard about what he would ask her today.

When he arrived Kagome didn't allow him to speak. "She will need you. Take good care of her."

"Kagome-"

"There never was a future of us. We were brought together by a soul that was fused to my own. We weren't meant to be together. Go be there for her like you never could for me." She spoke with emotion coloring her voice. She had made her sister deal with this betrayal. Before Miroku was so eaten with guild he couldn't bear to stray from Sango. Now he had no such motivation. She was to blame for Sango's pain. What had she done?

**

Miroku left the village at sun down. Sango had told him it was over. She had seen him with Kikyou. Miroku couldn't explain why he had done it. It just happened, and now he was alone. He never could stop himself, and he hated it. He fell to his knees not far from the tree Inuyasha was pinned to, and gazed at the void in his hand. He wished it would open and suck him in while there was no one to hurt around. He wanted to be pulled into the void, and end his miserable existence. He wanted to find the calm silent serenity that only death could offer.

But he couldn't yet. He had to continue on, and at least avenge Kohaku for Sango. If that was the only thing left in his life he was fine with that. He didn't want to live without Sango, and he especially didn't want to see her in the arms of another. But it was for the best right? Surely Inuyasha could give her what she needed, and he would be far more faithful to her than he could ever be.

So he would help kill Naraku, and then he would let his life go.

**

Nearly two weeks later Kagome stopped, and gazed into the distance. Everyone else stopped to look at her. "He comes."

No one needed anything else to know what she meant. Shippou, Rin, and Jaken loaded on the dragon, and took off. Sesshomaru watched them go, but Kagome was still staring off into the distance. There was a look of sorrowful determination that Inuyasha had never seen her wear before on Kagome. It was as if she knew what was coming, and was waiting for the worst. He could see in her eyes she had made a decision, and he wasn't sure if he would like it.

Inuyasha felt like he couldn't breathe.

**

Once more on the eve of the final battle Kagome found that sleep wouldn't come. Tomorrow was going to be a bad day. She could feel it in her bones. Too much had changed, and she didn't know the outcome of the battle. She feared what would happen.

"You should rest; he will come on the morn."

Kagome turned her weary eyes to Sesshomaru. She was tired, but she doubted the deserved the bliss of sleep. She wanted so desperately to fall into sleep, and leave the world and its hurts behind even for just one night. But she had messed things up. Any blood would be on her hands this time. How was she to sleep like that? She wanted to be peaceful, and forget all that had happened here. She wanted at least one moment's freedom from it all. But it wasn't deserved.

She looked at her hands, the hands that would be instrumental in the death of Naraku. She wondered what else they would do tomorrow.

She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her head, and looked up into his eyes; only catching a glimpse of his face and sorrowful eyes before blackness and nothing consumed her.

**

She woke at the first clash of battle. She was on her feet instantly. Sesshomaru was next to her. Before she could ascertain what was different the demons swarmed in. There were so many, and there was no time for anything but fighting to survive.

There was a lull in the fight where Kagome's eyes instantly wandered to her sister and Inuyasha fighting side by side. Kagome remembered that it was Miroku whom had stood in Inuyasha place before, and was gravely wounded. Would Inuyasha do better? There was no time to think any more on it as demons closed in around them again, and the battle continued.

**

Kagome watched as the ones around her fell. She fought until the last blow was delivered, and prayed that it would be better this time.

It wasn't.

She was astonished when Miroku tore the beads from his hand. He hadn't done it the first time around! Kagura threw her dance of blades at Sango, and one sliced the edge of the void as it was sucked into the wind tunnel. A cry tore from Miroku's voice as the void began to widen and he knew it was the end.

"Miroku!" Kagome called out.

Then he was gone along with Kikyou and Kagura. Gone with only a crater to mark his life.

"No," She whispered brokenly. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She knew this had to be her punishment, but not at the cost of their lives. She would give anything but that.

There was another cry, and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha cradling Sango's limp and bleeding form. Kagome's eyes began to cloud with tears as Inuyasha tossed away his sword, and let the demon blood consume him. He charged Naraku in rage. Kagome took careful aim trying to end it now, before it got worse, but Inuyasha leapt on Naraku. She couldn't take the shot without killing him too.

There was a sickening snap behind her. She turned to see Kohaku with his weapon buried in Sesshomaru's spine. He fell to the ground with no control over his legs.

"No!" Kagome screamed. She turned back to Naraku whom was now holding a furious Inuyasha. Kagome charged her weapon with every ounce of power she could. If she could get the jewel she could fix this. She saw Inuyasha turn to look at her. There was understanding in those red eyes. He nodded once, and Kagome loosed her arrow.

After the brilliant flash she knew that Inuyasha was dead, but there was no time for that. Kagome snatched up the part of the jewel Naraku had. She fused it, and then went to Sesshomaru. He had been impaled several times by Naraku's tentacles. He wasn't regenerating fast enough to compensate for the blood loss.

Kagome hugged him, and wept. "I'm so sorry; it's all my fault, but I'll fix it." She told him. "I can fix this." She looked up into his face. His yellow gaze was unseeing. There was no life left. Kagome let out a strangled cry, and then brought up the jewel that was covered in the thick blood of Sesshomaru.

"Go back to before, undo and wish that I had made, please." She closed her eyes as her tears fell to mingle with the blood of the lifeless demon she loved more than anything. "Please…"

**

Kagome was drifting as she heard the jewel whispering to her.

"One wish, Kagome, one wish."

Then pain seared through her body tearing a ragged cry from her throat. Kagome stared up at the cold stone, and then let her eyes drift closed. "No more wishes." She whispered into the strange silence surrounding her. She smiled with the odd peace that pervaded her soul as it never had before.

She sat up slowly, smiling vanishing, and looked over at her demon mate. She placed a hand on his chest wondering if she was still being punished. Then her favorite golden gaze met her own. Kagome couldn't resist the smile and laugh that well up inside of her. She threw herself into her mate's arms, crying tears of joy and laughing.

Sesshomaru didn't suppress the smile that graced his lips. His mate was ok, and she was better than she had been in over five hundred years. She was the Kagome he had fallen in love with.

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru deeply. She felt refreshed, and free. She felt alive. She felt _happy_. She knew it would all be ok now. She knew that she had completed her destiny. All of everything was worth it to have her mate alive. She was ok, and she had learned to cherish what she had in her life already without asking for more. She learned that she was still the same girl no matter what happened to her. Kikyou's soul had never changed who _she_ was.

She and her mate were alive, and she would cherish that and him with every fiber of her being.

Kagome rose along with her mate, and headed outside to face whatever would come. It was a new day, and Kagome felt like her soul had been cleansed. With a broad smile Kagome looked to her mate, and then took the first step into the rest of her life.


	19. Just a Note

_**Update 11-16-10: **_After considerable thought, and yet another warning from my antivirus (Blocked a virus from one of the pop up adds on the site that are unavoidable) I am leaving this site for good. I am tired of the lack in good quality stories. I am sick of the people that think punctuation, spell check, plot, and a beta are all optional. Honestly after watching some of my favorite authors leave due to the complete lack in keeping younger readers from unsuitable content I feel I must agree. I am leaving fan fiction, and I think it for the better. I will have my own work on other sites, but in one weeks time I will pull all my stories. Some stories will be pulled sooner. Farewell to my readers!

_**Just know that every time an advertisement pops up that there is risk of virus! I have seen many authors state that they lose work to virus laden computers, YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN IT HERE! Be aware, and always have up to date virus protection, ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN NOTHING! **_

I want to thank all my readers, and reviewers. You all gave me the want to continue writing at a time that I was ready to quit. I am now working again on my own works, and for that I am eternally grateful.

-AJ


End file.
